Godzilla vs The Rodans
by Xigo
Summary: On the peaceful, modern land of Japan, two giant flying kaiju known as the "Rodans" awaken and attack Monster Island and Japan. It's up to Godzilla, Mothra and Gorosaurus to stop them...
1. Prologue

**Godzilla vs. The Rodans  
By LittleLink  
**  
**Author's Notes:** I am very pleased to say that I'm finally writing a Godzilla fic, as the Big G has been my hero for years. Now this is my first one, so if it's meh please don't flame me. It's going to still be very good though, and even while it might not have as much action as my future Godzilla fics, it'll still have a great deal of it! Just a quick note to all of you, the Godzilla in this story has the Mosu Godzilla appearance, the Rodans have the Heisi look the regular Rodan, not the Fire one and the Mothra larva is the form from Godzilla vs. Mothra; Battle for Earth. So, with that said, enjoy and please give me your comments!

**Prologue **

Far into the vast regions of the Pacific Ocean, the island known as Monster Island stood above the waters. This island was big, and contained numerous different geographical and natural areas. There were forests, jungles, pits, mines, cliffs, mountains, lakes, coasts plateaus, and even rivers. Here monsters known as "kaiju" the Japanese word for- "giant monster" lived. Kaiju came in many different types and looks, some being giant insects, some being giant reptiles. Here also lived the mightiest of kaiju, the King of the Monsters- Godzilla.  
  
Ever since his last attacks on Japan in 1962, Godzilla fled to Monster Island, and had lived peacefully there with whatever kaiju lived there and formed bonds, almost friendships with them. Godzilla was a monstrous behemoth. He stood at a little over 82 meters or 271 feet in the American system and weighed 55,000 metric tons or 60,500 tons in the American system His tail was quite long two, and still he had the dorsal spines and his radioactive fire breath.  
  
A few days ago, a gigantic egg washed up on the beach of the island. It was literally massive, up to Godzilla's thighs actually. It had rather unique coloring too. It was a creamy white color, but then with turquoise blue and dark yellow swirled in. Godzilla and the giant theropod dinosaur Gorosaurus managed to discover it, and decided to put it somewhere safe to see what would happen with it. Together, they both placed it in a large crater, and put trees, dirt and grass all around it. After that they got back to their normal life, and waited to see what would happen with it.  
  
Days past, and nothing happened. Every day though, it seemed that the egg would glow for a few seconds, and then stopped. Once Gorosaurus had noticed this one day, he began to watch it more and more, and currently that's what he was doing. The large tyrannosaurus-rex –like kaiju stood by the egg, examining it closely. Suddenly it began to vibrate almost, as if something inside was moving. Then on top a crack was made in the shell, and Gorosaurus became greatly curious. Turning his head, and roared, and instantly got Godzilla's attention. Quickly, the King of the Monsters made his way over to the egg, and once he got there seemed just as surprised as Gorosaurus was. They both stood by it watching, and more cracks were made. By the seconds the top of the egg grew weaker, and after a few more minutes a small, caterpillar-like head stuck from it. It was completely hairless, and had two small black eyes. Within a second of looking around, it let out a shriek-like noise, and crawled out of the egg. Godzilla and Gorosaurus watched in amazement as the Mothra Larva came to them, though quickly began to greet in their own kaiju language. A new kaiju had arrived on Monster Island.


	2. Chapter 1 Terrible Rodan Horror of the S...

****

Just as a not for ya Jake first off thansk for reading and reviewing, sorr 'bout that grammar error The Mosu Godzilla is the appearance of Godzilla from the two movies Godzilla vs Mothra and Ghidrah the Three Headed Monster. And bud, Goji _is _271 feet in here, because this isn't a movie, this is a _fic_. _My_ fic, so Goji is how _I_ want him. And just as a not to all who read this, it really doesn't take any place in the timeline of kaiju movies, but it slightly does only applying to the movies before 1962, Godzilla vs. King Kong and down, but Ghidrah the Three Headed Monster is the only acception. So, enjoy this more enjoyable, entertaining chapter and please review!

**Chapter 1: Terrible Rodan; Horror of the Skies**  
_Tuesday March 23rd__11:46 P.M Sapporo, Japan_

It was a fine, fine day in the busy city of Sapporo Japan. Noon-time was nearing, and all the busy workers in the city were getting anxious to take their lunch break. All over employees and even executives labored frantically to get their work done in time so they could get out as early as possibly for a well deserved, refreshing meal. By the time noon did strike, the streets of Sapporo became packed to the inch with motorcycles, trucks, cars, vans, taxis, buses and even trolleys. These people now had to wait even longer to get to the restaurant they wanted to go to, while others like those who took the subway or went by bike got to their destination at perfect timing. One such person was Jun Tanaka, who was currently walking at a good pace down the sidewalk of Momiji (Maple) Ave. towards Ano Taiga Me (The Tiger Eye), a small tavern where he planned to go and eat.  
  
Jun was a young man who was nearly thirty years old. He was well built and in good shape and health. Like nearly all Japanese people, his hair was black. It was short and spiked out in the front. Right now was wearing his normal blue vest with a white undershirt and navy blue pants, the suit he always wore for work as he carried his leather auburn suitcase. Jun worked at the Sapporo Printing Press Inc., the sole large printing business in the whole city. He worked in the offices though, typing out forms, re-copying documents filling out orders taking and making phone calls and of course the usual working with endless files and folders.  
  
As he crossed the last intersection, he made his way back onto the sidewalk, and then over to the entrance of the Ano Taiga Me, where he opened up the door and walked inside. It was a nice small bistro, with a downstairs for the bar and eating and then an upstairs for reserved parties or specially planned dinners. Soft, soothing music was being played by a radio as a few other people either sat at a table or at the bar as they ate and drank. Jun made his way over to the counter, where he sat down one of the tall stools as he set his briefcase down. Within only a few seconds, the bartender walked over to him.  
  
"Good day Jun, what will you be having today?" he asked politely with a slight bow as all Japanese people did.  
  
"Hi, I'll have just a bottle of Spring Leaf and then a platter of the spicy rice and garlic potatoes please" Jun answered. The waiter nodded back, and then quickly opened up the cabinet below the counter by him and pulled out a bottle of the Spring Leaf liquor Jun had asked for. Once he took off the cap, he handed it to Jun, and then went to the kitchens to get Jun's food started. The young man took a slug of his drink, and then smiled from its great taste. He sat there silently for a few moments then, just drinking before the television in the top corner by the bar caught his attention. Some news woman was on, reporting on some sudden incident. Jun watched.  
  
"Hello, I'm Breaking News Reporter Yuriko Takarada here in Tokachi of Hokkaido" the woman began, "only about a half an hour ago, some mysterious flying object soared passed the area at speeds faster than Japan's top air- crafts. According to a nearby air force base, the object was moving at speeds close to mach 2.5, faster than any military plane." The woman then stopped talking for a second, and the camera focused on the land behind her. Fires blazed across some of the forest, and numerous powerful were shattered as they lay in pieces or burned away from flames. The fields were either blazing or smoking from the flames. "As you can see, about five electrical towers have been destroyed. Two of them have been mangled and their broken-off pieces lay for miles across this land, while the other three are being ravaged by the electrical fires created by the destruction. The fires on the fields and forests last for about three miles, and so-far the fire department of the nearby Sakana Village has been able to do little against the blazes with their few fire trucks and supplies of water. Two more departments from the cities of Obihiro and Asahigawa in Kamikawa and Tokachi are still on the way to aid in stopping the fires. Power throughout the north of Tokachi is down for several miles, and all nearby towns and villages are being evacuated in caution of the fires. According to the few bystanders, the object that flew over the area was extremely big, and rather long too, and had a brown tone to it. It created massive winds from its flight, power like that of a hurricane, which ravaged the forests and sent trees flying everywhere as you can see. Sadly that is the only information that has been gathered so far, as the object has been lost from radars across all of Hokkaido. Hopefully the fires will be stopped and more will be found out on the object. This is Yuriko Takarada sending it back to the rest of you on Channel Six News." Jun sat in his chair as he stared at the screen almost afraid. Whatever flew over that part of Tokachi sounded very dangerous, and could be very deadly and able to do mass destruction with such amazing speeds and winds. He gazed at the fires, the obliterated electrical towers, and the wreckage of trees and forests everywhere on those fields. The more frightening thing was that, Jun lived only about seventy-five miles away from North Tokachi...  
  
"Here's your food Jun" the bar-tender suddenly said as he set the plate down in front of him while making break out of his trance. Jun slightly shook his head, and turned to the bar-tender.  
  
"Thank you" he replied with a nod and a smile. The waiter did the same, and then walked off. Jun took a pause then, and thought a little more on the mysterious object. Slowly he grabbed some chop-sticks, and ate a small potato. Once he swallowed it he took a deep breath, and began to think of other things as he continued to eat his lunch and not worry of the flying thing.

* * *

As the hours passed and as the sun's rays grew paler, it reached that time where most work would end. Supper time was near, and now rush hour would be made as hundreds of mobile vehicles would be trying their hardest to race through the busy streets to get home in time. Jun though, lucky as usual with transportation, was taking the train out of the city and into the country a couple miles from Sapporo in Ishikari. Jun actually lived at a monastery of monks, believe it or not. His grandfather Masahiro was the head elder at the monastery, and since he lived with him all his life he grew used to living under the religious lifestyle outside his work life.  
  
The train ride wasn't long, but it was always enjoyable for Jun to gaze at the beauty of the countryside as it moved along, even if he did so every day. By about six o'clock the train stopped at the station by the monastery, and Jun got off and quickly made his way over to his room. Upon arriving, he went up to his room, where he changed out of his work clothes and threw on his white robe with light green leaf designs and with the dark green fabric belt. With that, he went down to the shrine of the Shichi Fukujin, or the seven gods of luck in the Japanese religion, language and culture. Inside his the floor was a wood linoleum type, and the walls were stone with a dark white color, while the ceiling was pure wood, but a very dark auburn color. Jun could see his grandfather up ahead, kneeling before seven golden statues of the gods as with his head bowed, his eyes closed and his hands folded. Two jars of incense emitted great amounts of smoke with the scent of river bamboo as Masahiro prayed silently. Jun bowed his head also, and prayed while he waited.  
  
Within a minute or two, Jun's grandfather stood up, and with one final bow to the statues, turned away and walked over to his grandson. As always Masahiro was wearing one of the robes recommended as the garments of the head elder. Today it was a green one, but with yellow Japanese text and a white sash hanging about his neck and dropping over his shoulders. The old man's hair was very grey, like that of smoke, though very long, even in the pony tail he had. His face was full of age and wisdom, and the brown eyes behind his glasses had even more in them.  
  
"Good evening Jun" he greeted with a bow. Jun bowed back.  
  
"Good evening grandfather" the young man replied, "I could smell the incense the second I walked into the monastery. Tell me, why are you praying to the gods of luck today?" It took a second for Masahiro to give a reaction, and once he made one it was a mere sigh. Turning around, he looked at the statues.  
  
"I fear my grandson, of that flying object that destroyed those power-lines in Tokachi" the old man began, "I have no doubts that it is some living thing, a very deadly living things that has the potential to cause mass destruction across this land. The place were all the damage is is only about seventy-five or so miles away. If that thing were to come here, we could be killed. That is why I am asking blessings from the Shichi Fukujin this evening- to stay safe from that thing..." A silence fell across the room, and Jun seemed to be a bit glummer from the explanation his grandfather just gave him.  
  
"Well then, will we leave the monastery or anything?" Jun inquired. This time his grandfather reacted quickly, this time by shaking his head.  
  
"Nonsense. We are monks, holy men of religious obligation to worship to the gods. We shall not run away to escape some beast. It'll be wrong of us to do so. And if it does come by, we will stay here and continue our jobs to praise the gods and wish for peace..." Masahiro elucidated. Jun slightly gulped at what he heard. He now seemed a bit afraid of the fact that he could truly die. But even as a business man, his second, and just as important role was a fellow monk of the Ishikari Monastery. He would stay under any circumstance.

* * *

A couple hours later, as the sun began to slip away into the horizon, the monks of the monastery were praying in several shrines for safety and luck. The sky was a mix of blue, purple and orange now as dusk and twilight faded away and as slowly nightfall crept upon Hokkaido. The air was getting colder now, and cold winds blew across the land. They were oddly strong though, ones you might find during a storm. This was quite unusual, as normally the winds were very calm at night when no signs of a storm was around or even on its way.  
  
As this continued a few of the monks were outside in the courtyards offering praises by statues in the gardens. No matter how hard they tried to completely focus on their worship, the strong winds distracted them, and at some points made them lose their balance, some even fell down. Within minutes they had stopped, and went up on the parapets and looked out over the horizon to see why the winds might be so powerful. Jun and Masahiro soon emerged from the building, and followed the other monks onto the wall tops.  
  
"What on earth is going on? Those winds are as loud as ever, you can hear them inside!" Masahiro exclaimed. Jun stared out in the distance, even against the wild winds, as everyone else held on and made sure they were secure enough not to fall.  
  
"I don't know grandfather...but I certainly...wait...what in the word is that?" the young man questioned out loud. Instantly everyone looked out and focused more, and soon they all could see a huge, brown object in the sky, flying at amazing speeds. It was that thing that destroyed the power lines earlier in the day, and what was creating the terrible winds. Masahiro could feel it inside his body. The thing began to descend, and a couple miles away landed in within the train station. Huge gusts of wind blew forth from the station, sending dust, trees and grass flying everywhere, even a few rails and rail-cars soared away. It looked like a giant pterodactyl almost, though with a horned crest at the top of its head, and much bigger beak. It unleashed a loud cry of fury, and sent chills down the spines of all the monks. Masahiro's eyes widened as his face became stricken with horror.  
  
"It's Rodan!" he screamed, and then all hysteria erupted amongst the monks. The Rodan began to tear apart the train through, slowly moving on its talon as he devastated everything in its path. As it tread, the rail-cars beneath it were crushed to nothing by its huge talons, and all the electric poles and rail tracks were torn apart by its massive weight. With another cry, it bent down and grabbed an entire line of cars within its beak. Thrashing around for a second, it then spat it out, and the entire line smashed into a building. It continued on, now coming upon the buildings and control towers of the station. With a mighty squawk, it sent its wing at a tower, and as it connected smashed the top to pieces. Slamming its body into a larger building then, the structure broke apart, and the Rodan walked right into it and by more buildings. It pecked at another tower with its beak, creating a large hole in it. It pecked again, and once more to deliver graet gashes in it. The wrecked tower collapsed then, creating a large cloud of smoke and debris. It moved on, breaking apart more buildings as it just walked right through them. As it broke through another long, large edifice, it came to a cluster of tracks and railcars. It sent its one wing at a taller control tower, one of similar structure to the Tokyo Tower, and sent it smashing on the ground. It picked up another within its beak, and crushed it just by applying a little force. It spat it out though, and it fell right onto more trains, reducing them to debris. Before it was a large bridge, one that went right over the rail-car depot, and with a squawk shattered it with a single swipe of its talon. It unleashed another loud cry of fury, and began to beat its wings together in a slower motion. Gigantic gusts of wind were created from them, sending rail cars flying off the tracks, power-lines crashing and more towers and smaller structure reeling. It began to hover in the air then, and within a few seconds squawked, and took off into the air. As it flew away into the sky as amazing speeds, it let out one final, long cry of ferocity.  
  
All the monks on the parapets stood in awe of its great speed and power as it leveled the train station, but then were forced to hold on and struggle for their lives against the intense winds from the Rodan's flight. Hard as some tried, they flew off from the wall tops, and smashed onto the ground. Dust, debris, and shrubberies flew everywhere, and through all the wind and dust Masahiro winced and squinted by watched as the in the distance as the monster flew away.  
  
"It's back...one of the Rodans has returned..." he said in a barely audible tone.

* * *

The next day, on Monster Island, Godzilla, Gorosaurus and the Mothra Larva all seemed to be playing together, or more like playfully-fighting with each other. Mothra had now grown quiet a bit, and didn't seem any longer like just a child kaiju, but an older one. This fighting was like their training almost, and for someway to pass the time and be entertained. It was much more fun than sleeping...  
  
Godzilla kicked a pile of rocks and sent a bunch of them flying at Gorosaurus. Many of them struck the large theropod, and it roared once the barrage stopped. Swinging around, he smacked a bunch of boulders by him and sent them soaring right back at Godzilla. While he tried to defend himself from them, his efforts were in vain, as he got blasted by the wave of rocks. He roared back at Gorosaurus, and began to charge at him. The theropod did the same, and within seconds the two slammed into each other. They then began to scuffle and grapple away, as they both roared and thrashed around to win the struggle. Godzilla then began to swipe away at Gorosaurus's face with his claws, and several times he connected, making the huge dinosaur wince. But as one swipe got too close, Gorosaurus clamped his jaws onto Godzilla's hand and bit down. The King of the Monsters roared in pain, and instantly stopped his flurry of slashes. Quickly Gorosaurus stopped, and gave a fierce head butt to Godzilla. Godzilla roared again, and staggered a bit from the hit. Gorosaurus roared in a taunting matter, and tried to attack again. But this time Godzilla saw it coming, and spinning around smacked Gorosaurus in the head with his tail. The theropod roared in anger, and was knocked flat by the hit. Gorosaurus flailed around as he roared in anger and as Godzilla taunted him and roared in success.  
  
Meanwhile though, atop one of the smaller cliffs, Mothra sat shrieking out in fury almost. It opened up its mouth, and began to spray out a string of webbing. Within the air it spread out, and began to fall on Godzilla and Gorosaurus. Instantly the two turned their attention away from their scuffle, and began to thrash around to escape the webbing. Mothra continued to spray it out, and by the seconds Godzilla and Gorosaurus were getting covered even more by it. They roared and tried to escape it, but by the time it was on them the attempts were in vain, not even slashing it away would help. As they became even more disorientated, Godzilla kicked a bunch of rocks at Mothra a few of them managed to hit her, making her stop the webbing attack. Godzilla took advantage of this, and then picked up a tree and threw it like a lance at Mothra. It struck it right in the face, and cried out from the hit. Gorosaurus soon made it to his feet, and even with the webbing on him, roared in fury and kicked his own rock at Mothra. Again it hit her in the face, and with another cry brought the end of her body closer to her face, slightly curling up. Godzilla then picked up another rock, and threw it as Gorosaurus kicked his own rock at it. Mothra though, in a rather amazing display, knocked back both rocks at the two kaiju by smacking one with her head and the other with the end of her tail. Both were sent flying back at Godzilla and Gorosaurus, hitting them both as they roared in anger.  
  
With that Mothra began to move at a rather quick speed at Gorosaurus merely by the hundreds of legs on the bottom of her body. As the theropod kaiju finally got his composure back after getting hit in the face with the rock, Mothra rushed at his legs, and rammed one of them. In an instant Gorosaurus fell forward, and crashed on the ground as he roared even more. Mothra shrieked back at him in fury, and slammed the end of her body on Gorosaurus like a tail. The dinosaur-like kaiju roared in anger, and Mothra slammed her body on him again, and again, and one more time. Soon though, Gorosaurus lashed out with his tail as he got up to his feet, and sent Mothra rolling away from the hit. Godzilla roared, and as Mothra came at him kicked it away. The larva rolled for a few more seconds from the hit, but soon stopped and regain its composure as it raised its body up and shrieked at Godzilla and Gorosaurus. The two kaiju roared themselves, and with a second all the three kaiju did was roar, like they were having a conversation. Within a few moments them, they all seemed to nod at each other, and then turned away and began to move off. Mothra began to crawl over to a large pit a while away, Godzilla headed towards a large lake, while Gorosaurus went into the jungles.

* * *

A little while later, as Gorosaurus continued tread on through the trees of the jungles, he roared and roared and roared. Huge trees and shrubberies shattered and collapsed from, his weight and power, and snapped into pieces half the time. Dust was hovering and floating up all over from the trample, and leaves and smaller pieces of wood flew up into the sky. Through all of this though, Gorosaurus began to sense something. He could sense something, not a bad feeling or anything, but a living thing. Stopping his advancement through the jungle, he began to sniff the air, and made low groans and growls as he looked all around him. He could then hear something far away, and above him. Looking up to sky, he could see a very small brown thing flying in the air at an amazing speed. He squinted to get a better look, but even then he couldn't see what it was. He cocked his head in bemusement, but then roared as he began to move on faster through the jungle after the brown object to see what it was. 


	3. Chapter 2 Return of Michael Boy and Kaij...

**Chapter 2: Return of Michael; boy and kaijuologist**

_Tuesday March 23rd 7:04 P.M  
G-Force Base, Forty Miles outside of Kyoto_

Within the large structure that was the headquarters of the world-famous kaijuologist team G-Force, all four members sat in the main computer room doing whatever studying or work they needed to get done. G-Force as said was a team of kaijuologists who devoted their lives to studying the dangerous, huge, yet amazing giant monsters called kaiju (giant monster) in Japan. Their base was a large structure that could hold hundreds of people, and have close to that amount live in it. It had several bedrooms, a kitchen, a few living rooms, a large archives and few smaller ones, three computer rooms, numerous dormitories and studies, a large garage fro the vehicles, a medical room, a study room for chemistry and kaiju bloods, compounds and liquids and many, many more. Truly such a team of only four that lived in such an amazing place was grand.

The first of the group was a young man named Eric, who was actually from America. He was born in Illinois, and then moved to Japan at age eighteen. He joined G-Force when he was twenty-two, and was now there for five years as he was now twenty-seven years old. He was a nicely sized man, exactly six foot, and with a good build. His hair was a light black color, and spiked out at front downwards.

The next was Amy, who was the only female of the team. She too was born in America, though in Maine, and moved to Japan at twenty. Right now she was twenty six, and had joined G-Force when she was twenty-one. She stood at about five-foot nine, and was quite beautiful. Her hair was a dark brown and slightly stringy, and went down to a little bit past her shoulders.

Takao was the third member. He was Japanese, born and raised in Tokyo. He joined G-Force when he was about twenty-four, and was right now twenty-nine. Like Eric he was taller and nicely built, except he was a tad bit shorter than Eric, at about five foot eleven. He had hair that was a jet black color, and was slightly parted in the middle. Takao wore glasses, which showed off his handsome brown eyes very well.

The final member was the big, gruff, tough and rough Akira. He too was born in Japan, except in Okinawa and not Tokyo. He was a very muscular man, and stood at a massive six foot five. His hair was also jet black, and very long, but he chose to wear it in a pony tail. Akira was right now thirty four years of age, and joined G-Force when he was twenty eight.

As they continued their work they kept up conversation to both pass the time and make their tasks more enjoyable, and as usual it was working. Right now they were conversing about the certain person who would soon be a new member of G-Force...

"Man I can't wait until Michael gets here, it'll be great to see the kid again" Eric said aloud.

"I gotta agree with ya, I've got some research on Gorosaurus I'd like him to help me with" Takao added. Amy smirked as he glanced at Takao out of the corner of her eye.

"And the reason one of us can't help you is...?" she questioned. Takao smirked himself, and spun around in his chair to face Amy.

"Because I wanna give the kid something to do when he gets here, it'll be great for him to right away get to work on a research project" the Japanese man explained. Eric sighed happily as he reclined on his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, work's gonna be pretty cool now with him around..." the young man stated. There was a bit of silence then, before the other member of G-Force spoke.

"Oh bah!!" Akira actually yelled, startling the other members. "I don't see what's so great about this kid, he'll probably just get in the way or mess something up" Takao had a face of disappointment on his face.

"Now how can you say that Akira?" he asked, "we all know Michael's a mature, responsible kid" Amy then looked at her watch.

"Well grumpy over there won't get proven wrong if the kid has no one to meet him when he gets here. I'm headin' out to greet him, be back in a few minutes" the girl spoke, and with that threw a furry gray coat on and left the room. Akira looked up once she was gone.

"No! For the sake of G-Force Amy don't go!" he shouted. Takao chuckled.

"Jeez, it won't be that bad Akira. After all with him around we'll feel younger" the man explained.

"Yeah, and I figured you'd be the happiest about that..." Eric remarked. Takao instantly burst out into a chortle as Akira's eyes flared and as he gritted his teeth in ire.

Even though it was a bit past seven o'clock, the land was still a bit bright down sough in Japan. The sky was a darker smoke tone, and the grey clouds and fog covered up a good deal of it. By this kind of sky you'd think it'd rain soon, and according to the weather-men that was case for that evening and night. A cold wind blew across the area, chilling Amy as she stood with her hands in her coat pockets on the landing site. She tried to spot some kind of flying air-craft that might've been carrying Michael, though she really couldn't spot _anything_ in the sky this evening.

Michael was a twelve year old boy who was very fond of kaiju all his life, born and raised in Buffalo New York. Sadly though, his parents died in a car accident when he was only six years old. He was sent to live at a kaijuology research lab in Albany, where he worked with the other kaijuologists and his distant relative. Michael met everyone in G-Force even Akira a few months before when they visited the lab. Everyone on the crew liked him, except Akira, though he really had no opinion of the lad. A couple weeks ago then, it was decided that he should be on G-Force, and within a second of reading the invitation, Michael prepared to join the most famous kaijuology study team in the entire world.

As she continued watching, Amy soon spotted a green helicopter slowly begin to descend down near the base on the landing site. The young woman simply smiled. As the wind blew all around her, the helicopter landed a few meters from her, and within seconds Michael opened the door and hopped out of the air-craft, a suitcase in hand and his book bag on his back. He seemed to be at the height of five-foot exact, with decently long brown hair and hazel eyes, and a body that must've weighed only a bit more than eighty pounds. He looked back at the pilot of the helicopter.

"Hey thanks! See ya!" the boy said, and with that the pilot smiled and nodded, and then took off again. Michael then looked forward, and his eyes lit up when he saw who was in front of him. "Amy!" he exclaimed in a jovial tone. The young woman smiled.

"Hey Michael!" she said back, instantly the boy ran over to her, and soon they two embraced each other in a warm, friendly hug. "It's great to see you!" Amy spoke as she looked down at Michael, still holding him in her arms.

"Same here! I've so happy to see you all again!" the boy replied, keeping up his hug too.

"Then come on inside, you'll love it!" Amy explained, and with that the two let go of their embrace, and began to walk over to the base together.

A little while later, when the sky had grown even darker and thunder boomed all around the land, Michael stood in his bedroom inside the G-Force base looking all around at how he could set up everything. It seemed though that all was fine, the bed was in a perfect spot, there was a bookshelf with a stunning sepia hue, a fine desk with several drawers and a rather new computer sitting atop it, a couple finely hewn tables, and windows that contained a wonderful view of the scenic area. It was the perfect kind of room for the lad.

"Now to get to work..." Micahel said to himself, and with that bent down as he opened up his book bag and suitcase, each one half filled with luxuries rather than clothes, medicines or hygiene preservers. Smirking, he pulled out three wall scrolls from his suitcase, and looked over at the one wall. He was in luck. Six sturdy nails were halfway entrenched into the wall, perfect for him to use to hang up the scrolls. He went over to the first pair, and carefully set up one of Vash the Stampede from the Anime "Trigun". The next pair he set up one of Kenshin, Yahiko, Kouru, Sanosuke and the rest of the gang from the Anime "Rurouni Kenshin" Then on the final pair of nails he put up a wall scroll of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and the rest of the cast from "Inuyasha" Giving a quick smile at the three, he then rummaged threw his book bag, where the upper-half of his body soon emerged to be loaded with all kinds of books. Though, they weren't no fantasy or science books, but instead Manga, or the form of Japanese comic books. Going over to his bookshelf, he began to vigilantly stack them together. The boy had all kinds of manga, ranging from Gundam Seed, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Cowboy Bebop, Berserk, Sailor Moon, and even the famous Dragon Ball. _"Heh, I guess blowing that hundred yen at that manga store was a good idea after all..."_ Michael spoke to himself in his head. As he continued, he could hear someone running over to his room, and before long the door flew open and Takao popped in.

"Michael! You gotta get downstairs to the communications room, we've got a problem!" he exclaimed. Michael had instantaneously turned his attention to him and quickly placed all his manga down as he ran out of his room right behind Takao.

"Already? Jeez I'm here for barely an hour and already trouble comes up..." the boy responded as the two dashed down the hallways.

"We just a message from the Prime Minister, he's talking to the others on the communication screen right now, but he wants all of us to be there for something important as he says" Takao explained. Michael gulped as his eyes bugged out.

"This can't be good..." the boy mumbled. Before long the two came to the communications room, where Amy, Eric and Akira stood before a large screen with the Prime Minister of Japan on it, looking rather grim. He seemed to be a middle-aged man, with a bit of an older-looking face, and short black hair. Amy spotted Michael and Takao out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright sir, what's wrong?" she asked. The Prime Minister seemed to pause before he answered, as if he was reluctant to speak.

"You all probably know the unidentified flying object that attacked Hokkaido today, the one that created massive fires and destroyed the electrical towers. Well, it was seen again flying extremely high in the skies a couple hours ago by a group of research helicopters. One of them managed to snap a picture of it with a heat-sensory photo. I am regretful to say now that it's not really "unidentified" anymore. Take a look at the picture and I think you might know what I'm implying" the leader of Japan annotated. With that then the screen split it half, the right side revealing a black picture of a colorful object in the middle that the members of G-Force forthwith recognized. Amy gasped.

"No way...is that what I really think it is?" she questioned aloud. Takao seemed just as taken aback.

"I...it's...impossible...there's no way there could be another..." the Japanese man stammered. Akira seemed rather serious, though not shocked.

"No doubt about it, that's a Rodan..." he simply stated. The Prime Minister continued.

"Indeed, it was flying over the northern region of Honshu now at about six o'clock, it stayed very high in the sky though, so no damage was caused, but this cannot be let go. I'll have information sent to you guys as soon as possible so you can get right to work" the man said. Michael seemed petrified in fright as his eyes bugged out and he actually shook.

"My...my helicopter...flew right over...that area....I could've died!!" he suddenly exclaimed. Eric merely smirked through all of this.

"Heh, well work's gonna be a lot more fun now..." the young man stated.


	4. Chapter 3: Rodan Attacks, Battle on Mons...

**Chapter 3: Rodan Attacks, Battle on Monster Island!**  
_Tuesday March 23rd, 8:14 pm  
Monster Island_

Even though it was getting close to night, the sky was a colorful orange color by Monster Island. The air stayed warm, and the sun slowly set into the horizon. As that happened, Gorosaurus continued to tread ahead after the flying object in the sky. The giant theropod kept roaring at the thing, trying incessantly to get its attention. As the dinosaur kept this up, before long the creature high in the sky eventually heard his roar, and looked down at Gorosaurus. The theropod seemed a bit happy to finally get the thing to notice him, and roared again. But the creature in the sky fiercely narrowed its eyes at the kaiju below, and began to fly down at him with amazing speed. Gorosaurus roared again, and began to walk at it as the other kaiju came down at him. Before long though, Gorosaurus finally noticed the kaiju had no intention of landing by him, and that he was flying to attack. But it was too late by the time it came to him, and as the flying creature flew over him the great winds from its speed knocked Gorosaurus flat. The huge dinosaur crashed on the ground, creating a loud rumble from his massive weight and size. Gorosaurus roared and thrashed around after the hit, and the flying beast landed. It had a darker brown tone to its skin, and large wings that had claw-like spikes coming out at the. It's talons seemed very sharp, and so did the tanish-colored beak on its head, followed by the crown of three horns at the top of its head. It unleashed a loud squawk at Gorosaurus, divulging it was a Rodan.

Gorosaurus roared back and got up, taking almost a fighting stance as he bellowed another howl at his enemy. Rodan squawked again, and quickly took flight again and flew at Gorosaurus. The theropod watched the creature, eyeing it viciously, and just as what about to connect for a ram he spun around and nailed the Rodan with a swift smack of his somewhat bulky tail. Rodan squawked out in pain, and crashed into a pile of rocks. Gorosaurus turned to face it, and roared once again in success of his hit. Unfortunately though for him, Rodan quickly took flight for a second time, and came at Gorosaurus so fast the dinosaur had no time to react. Upon coming to him, Rodan stopped and in a fierce motion flapped its wings together. A huge wave of wind came flying from them, and sent Gorosaurus flying straight into a mountain of rock. The theropod hit it quite hard, shattering a good deal of it. But as for him, Gorosaurus quickly slumped down before it, not moving, and obviously unconscious from the massive strike against the mountain. Rodan screeched in victory, and after taking a quick look at Gorosaurus, took to the air and flew farther into Monster Island. 

Mothra lay by a small lake lapping up some of the cool, refreshing aqua. After the little fight she had with Godzilla and Gorosaurus that day, she took a long rest into the forests, a good couple hours in fact. Right now as she drank she waited for Gorosaurus to come by, but he wouldn't be. Instead, another kaiju would...

Soon she could hear an odd sound, like something flying in the distance and very fast too. Mothra seemed to be piqued by the noise, and turned from the lake over into the distance by the jungles. Her small black eyes spotted the brown object, and with a whiff of the air she could tell that it was another kaiju. Mothra didn't really get any clear facts about the creature, as within seconds Rodan came flying at her and beat its wings in a deadly motion. Mothra shrieked, and fell backwards from the huge winds. Rodan squawked in fury, and quickly dove upon the larva. It began to pummel Mothra with a barrage of swipes from its sharp talons, as the larva shrieked in pain. Rodan seemed to squawk in pleasure, as it continued the vicious assault. Soon though, Mothra managed to close the two parts of its maw upon one of Rodan's talon, and bit down hard. The Rodan squawked loudly in pain, and wildly began to flail around as it struck Mothra with its free talon to try and make it let go. Mothra though then slammed the kaiju down onto the ground, and upon the impact let go of its bite. Rodan squawked from the hard landing, and quickly began to beat its wings in a swift motion as it sent more terrible winds at Mothra. The giant larva shrieked, and struggled against the mighty tempest created by the Rodan. It tried to raise its upper body up, and quickly fell down backwards from the force the winds. Once this happened, Rodan quickly took advantage and advanced upon the downed Mothra. The larva kaiju noticed it coming though, and suddenly lashed out with it two-spiked tail. It struck the Rodan square in the face, instantly knocking it flat. Rodan screeched in frustration, and attempted to get up before the Mothra larva brought it's tail down upon it's head. Rodan again collapsed, and Mothra continued to batter it with its tail. One by one it slammed down upon the thrashing Rodan, wounding it and keeping it from escaping. But the maneuver wouldn't work for too much longer, as soon Rodan actually lunged at Mothra, and slammed its beak into the larva's face. Mothra shrieked in pain, and Rodan stabbed it a few more times with its acute beak. As Mothra reeled from the blows, Rodan began to hover into the air, and sunk its talons into the Mothra larva. Squawking fiercely, it hovered higher into the sky, still holding onto Mothra before throwing it away. The larva kaiju flew though the air, and smashed onto the ground hard. Rodan screeched with fury, and flew down by at as it examined the badly weakened larva kaiju. Mothra lowly shrieked, and tried to move by to no avail. Rodan almost seemed to grin evilly, and was about to batter Mothra again before Gorosaurus suddenly crashed out from the jungles and roared viciously as it charged at Rodan.

The winged kaiju instantaneously noticed him, and quickly took to the air to avoid the ire theropod. Gorosaurus roared again at the Rodan, and then glanced at the wounded Mothra by him. Rodan took the opportunity to attack Gorosaurus, and flew down at him for a dive-bomb attack. The huge dinosaur noticed him coming at him though, and managed to lock his jaws upon the Rodan as it came to him. Rodan screeched in agony, and flailed wildly again to try and escape the sharp teeth of Gorosaurus. The dinosaur pressed down harder though for a second, and then spat Rodan out. The winged kaiju staggered upon the ground, as the many small teeth wounds on his body bled a bit. Gorosaurus roared, and charged at the Rodan before it once again took the air and flew out of his way. Gorosaurus stopped his advance, and bellowed at the Rodan as it turned and began flying at him. Rodan picked up speed, too much for Gorosaurus to handle, and racked him with its talons as it passed by the theropod. Gorosaurus roared in pain, and winced from the sharp talons that just passed on his back. Rodan squawked in success, and flew at Gorosaurus for another pass. Preparing to ram him down, Rodan stuck its head out forward, and flew even faster directly at Gorsaurus's chest area. The dinosaur spotted the attack though, and as Rodan came to him performed an amazing attack. Leaning back and completely balancing himself on his tail, Gorosaurus lashed out with both legs, doing a kangaroo kick that connected with the Rodan and sent it flying. Rodan squawked in agony, and smashed on the ground hard from the hit. Gorosaurus roared in domination at the Rodan, and with that began to move towards it, before another kaiju burst onto the scene...

Godzilla smashed his way into the area, roaring very loudly with viciousness in his eyes and an incensed tone. The King of the Monsters ferociously snarled at the wounded Rodan a bit aways from him, but soon looked at Gorosaurus. Godzilla roared again, and once he finished the theropod nodded and roared back. Basically, Godzilla had just said-

"Go watch out for Mothra, I'll take care of the Rodan" Gorosaurus turned around, and took a few steps over to the larva kaiju. Bending down, he nudged the wounded monster with the tip of his nose, once, and then twice. Mothra's eyes slowly came to life, and she gave off a low shriek. Gorosaurus stood up, and roared at her. Mothra shrieked louder now, and raised up some of its upper-body as she regained her composure. Gorosaurus motioned at Godzilla with his head, letting Mothra know their kaiju friend was here to help.

And was he ever. Currently Godzilla was almost literally beating the tar out of the Rodan with a barrage of punches, swipes, claws and slashes. By the seconds the winged-kaiju was being smacked around by the King of the Monster's huge hands. Every time it got battered, it collapsed or fell over from the massive hits. It had already had a few cuts and bruises on itself, especially the head areas. Some of the small gashes bled a tiny bit, exampling the sharpness of Godzilla's claws. Squawking numerously and trying to escape, Rodan failed every time though, being stopped by the King of the Monsters and receiving even more hits. But luckily for it though, one time it managed to lift off into the air fast enough, and fly off away from Godzilla. The King of the Monsters roared in anger at the flying kaiju, ire at that it escaped his beating. Rodan turned around though in the air as it fly, and then changed its course straight at Godzilla. Flying at him of speeds of an amazing Mach 2.5, Rodan quickly rammed into him without any resistance by Godzilla. The King of the Monsters roared, and reeled backwards from the huge impact. He fell down to his knees, and tried to regain his composure. Ever the opportunist, the Rodan fly at him again, prepared for yet another vicious ram. Godzilla saw him coming though, and speedily got back up and caught the Rodan. With that it then threw it onto the ground, and with a loud thud it hit. Rodan lowly squawked, and now barely moved after the impact. Godzilla roared, and after clasping his hands about both of the Rodan's talons, ninety-degrees and threw it away. The Rodan soared through the air against its own power, and soon landed even harder into a large patch of trees.

Godzilla roared with success as the Rodan lay motionless, and then picked up a large rock and hurled it at the beast. It struck it, breaking apart and wounding it even more. Gorosaurus and Mothra now came over to him, and as Godzilla continued to throw rocks at the Rodan, Mothra opened up its mouth and shot out a string of white webbings. Breaking apart in the air, it rained down upon the Rodan, enshrouding it almost as it began to stick to it like real webbing of a spider. Gorosaurus now roared, and kicked a large rock at the Rodan, which struck it in the head. Godzilla continued to pick up more rocks, throw one, two three more, all hitting the Rodan on its back. Gorosaurus now spun around and sent a barrage of rocks with his tail flying at the Rodan, several hitting it. Godzilla implored the same tactics, battering it with more rocks, but then also kicked a small shower of the them with both feet. Mothra kept on emitting more webbing, which now almost completely concealed Rodan with it. As more rocks came down upon it along with the webbing, Rodan lowly groaned, and almost regained its composure. With some of its last strength, Rodan beat its wings and began to fly off, higher and higher into the sky as it left Monster Island behind to escape from the wrath of the kaiju there. Loudly screeching as it fly off, it left almost a warning to Godzilla and the others. Though that didn't matter, as the three kaiju merely bellowed in success, basking in victory as they almost "danced" around and howled from the happiness of driving off the Rodan. Godzilla looked at Gorosaurus and Mothra, who looked back at him and at one another. They all let out their own cry them, letting the world know they had protected Monster Island, they had defeated the Rodan, and that they were happy.


	5. Chapter 4: Rodan Awakens, Military's Fir...

**Chapter 4: Rodan Awakens, Military's First Assault!**  
_Wednesday March 24th, 5:08 a.m.  
Niseko, Hokkaido, small mountain range_

As the rising sun that made Japan famous and gave it's world-wide title slowly began to inch its way into the sky, a few of the people an animals of Hokkaido were beginning to awake from their slumber, nearly all due to the ringing of alarm clocks. But nevertheless active life was beginning to return to northern Japan as morning came on. There was a bit of fog rolling around the fields, hills, forests and mountains of Niseko, while a blanket of dew began to sodden the ground as it did every morn. Birds began to chirp as they now were awake, singing quite beautiful songs in their own tongue that even soothed a human being while listening to them. The air was cold though, like that of a fall evening, but that was no surprise, as after all it was normally cold in the early hours of the day and not to mention it wasn't quite spring yet in Japan. Nevertheless though it was a beautiful morning in Niseko, the silence lingering and keeping an aura of tranquility about.

But that was soon broken as a helicopter came flying through the air, the blade on top spinning around at speeds like no other, propelling the smaller aircraft as two younger Japanese men piloted it inside. It was a helicopter for a special wildlife watch association, a company that tried to uphold peace with the animals of southern Hokkaido and protected them. A helicopter like this flying around the area was common, as patrols were always made to try and find new animals or look for any situation or matter that might be significant to be discussed or looked into by the S.H.W.P.A, or the Southern Hokkaido Wildlife Protection Agency. It continued flying over, flying at about two-hundred fifty to three hundred feet in the air, not causing too much noise to would startle or awaken any sleeping animals.

"Hey Nobuhiro have you spotted anything yet?" one of the men asked as he continued to look around and also steer the helicopter.

"As a matter of fact yes, I just spotted a Sika Deer mother with two babies, they look very young, so I thinks he just had them. I'm writing it in the records now" Nobuhiro, "how about you Kazuhiro?"

"Actually right now I think I just saw a small flock of Narcissus Flycatchers fly by, looked like about ten to fifteen, they all seemed to be heading away from those small mountains over there" Kazuhiro replied. Nobuhiro also quickly wrote what his friend said in the notebook that they carried with them. "Hey we got the cameras running on this thing right?" Nobuhiro quickly glanced at the switches for the cameras.

"Umm, yep, but only the one on your side isn't on" he answered. Kazuhiro looked a bit surprised as he pressed the button to activate the camera on his side of the helicopter.

"That's strange, wonder why's that..." he said. Nobuhiro smirked. 

"It's no matter, let's just continue looking. Kazuhiro nodded, and with that the two got back to their watching. As they went on, Kazuhiro managed to catch a small wave of rocks and boulders come tumbling down one of the mountains, and when he looked up saw more and more falling down the slopes as the petite mountain actually seemed to break apart slowly. His eyes narrowed with curiosity and bemusement. He tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, whata ya make of that?" Kazuhiro inquired. Nobuhiro shrugged as they continued to gaze at the breaking mountain. Suddenly then, a great deal of it broke apart neat mid-region of it, and inside could be seen a giant bird-like monster; none other than another Rodan. The two men's' faces lit up with terror as they cried out in fight, and inside the mountain Rodan could be seen squawking in fury as it continued to try and escape. Nobuhiro fumbled with the radio speaker. 

"This is chopper 7 to base, do you read!?" he yelled from panic. Someone quickly picked up the message and answered.

"Yes chopper 7 what's the problem?" a person asked. He looked back at the Rodan.

"We're in eastern Niseko by the small mountain range, there's a giant monster trying to break out of the mountains repeat there's a giant monster trying to escape!!" Nobuhiro exclaimed. The Rodan unleashed another loud, long squawk of anger, but that was all it got out, as a huge avalanche of rock, dirt and stone came tumbling down before it, caving it in and blocking its exit of the mountain.

_9:32 a.m.,  
JSDF base 20 miles outside of Kushiro_

Inside the large structure was the Hokkaido Japanese Self Defense Force were military officers and soldiers working frantically as trouble began to brew with the appearance of this new Rodan. Sergeant Major Shogo Kawakita was now in charge of the whole mess, keeping the land of Hokkaido together as he and his military colleagues worked non-stop to try and find some solution to this problem. Currently the man sat at the head chair in one of the meeting rooms, to his bottom right the younger Corporal Yugo Haino, who had only a couple weeks ago been promoted from a Lance Corporal. To Shogo's bottom left was a pretty young woman named Misato Uehara, who was the head of the control and communications of the base there. Going down the table then were mere privates and lower workers at the base, but higher than the norm. Shogo's face was as stern as ever, as his eyes lay narrowed.

"We have a big problem on our hands now my friends, a little more than four hours ago another monster was spotted by a wildlife association helicopter" Sergeant Major Shogo Kawakita began as he stood up. "This beast seems to be enormous and have amazing strength, as it actually tore through a good deal of the mountains it seems to be "trapped" in. There is the possibility that this creature will cause damage like no other to Hokkaido, destroying major cities, wiping out towns and industrial zones, killing thousands and leaving millions homeless. Even worse, it could shatter Japan alone. This thing seems to want out, and that's what we'll give it..." Gasps arose from the table, as many of the military workers there all began to murmur to each other in shock.

"Sergeant Major, wouldn't that be putting Japan in danger?" Corporal Yugo asked. The man shook his head.

"Not at all, because we won't be just letting it out so easily..." Kawakita replied, and with that the lights in the room went out as a screen behind him lit up and showed a picture of the mountains, like a video. Shogo pointed a pen at the one area of the mountain. "This is where the monster seems to be, as it when it breaks out that's where you can see it" he spoke, and with that as the video played the mountain broke apart, and the Rodan stuck it's head out as it continued to try and break through the rest of the rock before the avalanche came and trapped it once again. The video then stopped, and switched to a long ranged picture of the mountains. Shogo pointed at the spot where the Rodan tried to come out from. "The monster seems to be dwelling in the mountains right here, almost at the center of it, close to the grassy hills and such. What I want to do is form a good-sized attack of tanks, missile launchers and cannons that will blast the mountain to bits, along with the Rodan, if we break apart the mountain the Rodan can be freed and seen better, being able to be attacked easier by our forces."

"Sir, not to be contradicting, but wouldn't it be better to possibly leave it in there?" Yugo inquired. Shogo took a pause before answering.

"I was contemplating that before, but I then realized if we wish to protect Japan, it will be better to take it out now" the Sergeant Major answered, and after a moment turned back to the screen as he pointed to a spot south west of the mountains. "Right here, I would like a small line of seven Type 74 Tanks, and then over here to the east, right south of the mountains, five of them again. Miss. Misato, do we have those here?" The young woman nodded, her blackish-russet hair going with her head.

"Yes, we have twenty overall, armed with one hundred five millimeter cannons and twelve point seven millimeter machine guns." she responded.

"Good, then I'll want three more then in northern region, in line with the five below. Also up there I'll want four missile launcher trucks, loaded with four rocket shells per cannon, and then four more down south from the mountains. Then, on the north east side, I'd like five more of those Type 74 tanks, and finally on the north west and south east sides five Honest John Missile launchers" the Sergeant Major explained.

"If I may make a suggestion Sergeant Major, the Honest John's are still fine launchers, but the Ballistic Missile Launchers can fire the same distance as Honest Johns for this operation, and are loaded with two missiles instead of one" Corporal Yugo stated. Shogo nodded.

"Hey you're right, I forgot about those. We can use those instead. Okay, that's the, I'd like to get everything there and ready by one-fifteen this afternoon. Misato, got everything?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Yes sir, I'll get right to work and make sure all the tanks and missile launchers get out there. Then if you need me during the attack I'll be at the communications center ready to receive any messages" the young woman explained. He nodded back.

"Alright good, and thank you. Okay people let's get to work!" Shogo exclaimed, and with that everyone got out of their chairs and left for their tasks as they murmured all over.

_1:05 p.m.  
Niseko, small mountain range_

The entire force of military power was surrounded around the mountains, each tank and missile launcher in exact place as the tacticians inside and outside prepared for attack. The barrels and launch pads were all aimed with perfect precision at their main target; the mountains. Sergeant Major Shogo stood by the south side of the area, binoculars to his eyes as he waited for the iniative of attack. As he stood gazing at the petite cluster of huge rock piles, he could see a diminutive mess of dirt and rock slide down the mountain as more rocks followed. He watched on, knowing now the Rodan was probably trying to escape. A large part then broke apart, and soon an entire avalanche was beginning to descend down the mountain.

"Are we going to attack now sir?" the one soldier by Shogo queried. He shook his head.

"No, we should wait a second" the man answered. One of the other soldiers thought of a possible reason why the Sergeant Major was delaying the attack.

"Sergeant Major Shogo, are you waiting to see if its truly trying to come out yet?" the younger man questioned. Shogo nodded then nodded. 

"Yep, that and so we don't waste much ammo tearing apart those mountains" he explained. Just then another soldier ran over to him, and stopped a few meters away.

"Sir, all groups report ready for attack" the one private stated with a salute. Kawakita took down his binoculars, and nodded.

"Right then...here we go..." the man spoke quietly, and then walked over to the one loudspeaker. As he did so, all the men seemed to be overcome by apprehension, almost tense as they now waited for the attack. Trepidation began to thicken around the area, becoming like fog on a wet, dismal morning. The Sergeant Major soon came to the loudspeaker, and put it close to his lips. "Alright men! Aim at the central area of the spine, if it comes out, blow it away..." Shogo then took a pause to allow any tank or launcher to get ready. "Fire at will!!" he yelled, and almost instantaneously the entire JSDF forces opened fire. A hail of shells and rockets sailed over to the mountains, soon striking them altogether as they shattered the walls of rock and dirt. Huge explosions ripped all over, sending messes of stone, dirt, sand, grass and trees soaring into the air. Type 74 tanks fired all over, while the ballistic missile launchers added to monstrous offensive as the rain of explosives destroyed the mountains and grounds beneath them. As all transpired, a huge wing broke through the side of the one mountain, and soon a bird-like head escaped. It unleashed a loud cry of fury that all could hear, even amidst the all the firing and detonations. Men all over froze in awe when they saw the Rodan emerge into their line of sight, the gigantic bird-like reptile striding out of the mountain as the shells and rockets exploded by it and flew by. Shogo took the loudspeaker again. "Aim at the monster! Take it out!!" he commanded.

All the launch pads and barrels now perfectly aimed at the kaiju, and soon opened fire once again in attempt to destroy the Rodan with their rain of shells and missiles. Countless explosions ripped across the Rodan's sepia, scaly body, and it squawked in irritation from the attacking forces. More clumps of rock and grass flew up into the air, as smoke shrouded the mountainside from the incredible military assault. Tanks and missile launchers went on with the attacks, incessantly firing off more ammo as the Rodan was pelted by shells and missiles. Though, not one of the multitude of explosions managed to break his skin, and by now it seemed almost vexed by the constant bombardments. It squawked again, and began to tear up the terrain with its talons and wings as the ground opened up in large abysses. Out from the mouth of the earth shot out torrents of grass, rock, dirt and even fire, and the Rodan reared its head back as it emitted a loud cry of vehemence. With a flap of its wings, it began to ascend into the air, and as it continued on for a few seconds it was now flying in the sky above most of the attacks. With another cry of fury, it took off like a bullet to the east, soaring away at speeds beyond human comprehension. The grass swayed like never before to the side, as dust and dirt flew about from its flying. A few men were carried off by the massive wind-gust it brought with it, while most dropped to the ground and held on for dear-life. The tanks held up fine, but several of the missile launchers that were barren of rockets tipped over or flew off several meters due to the intense winds. The eyes of Shogo lit up with an irate look, and he felt his blood boil from the anger of the failed attack. Sergeant Major Kawakita gritted his teeth, and then grabbed the one speaker on the radio.

"Misato! Misato do you read!?" he yelled frantically. Inside the communications center at the base, the young woman sat with her headphones on as she turned the one dial to get on the same channel as the Sergeant Major.

"Yes sir I read, what do you need?" she questioned. Shogo looked back at the soaring Rodan as he breathed heavily from his agitated actions.

"The attack was of no avail, the Rodan has escaped and is now flying off towards Tokachi. We need to intercept it with an air-force squadron" the man explained, "I need as many F four EJ Phantom 2 Jet Planes you can get" The woman nodded as she speedily typed on her one computer to search for the Sergeant Major's request.

"We're in lucky Sergeant Major, we have eight here, all equipped with a 20 millimeter gun and air-to-air missiles and air-to-surface missiles. They're all here at the base. Want me to send them out?" Misato replied. On the other side, Shogo nodded.

"Yes, thanks a lot Misato" he responded.

"No problem sir" the young woman spoke, and quickly got to work. Kawakita put down his speaker, and then looked out into the distance as he saw a bit of the Rodan still flying off, though mostly just a brown spot in the sky. His eyes narrowed...


	6. Chapter 5: Dog Fight Above Hokkaido, a S...

**Chapter 5: The Dog Fight Above Hokkaido; a Second Rodan Appears **

_Wednesday March 24th, 2:02 p.m._

_G-Force Base outside of Kyoto_

The lad Michael sat before a computer in the one dormitory of the base with his monitor flanked by incalculable amounts of papers, folders and documents. As of now, the team was hot on the job, working frantically to get their work done and to try and come to some new conclusions about the Rodan. They had been sent information only a few minutes ago by the JSDF, who had attained it nearly immediately after the kaiju had flown off from Sergeant Major Shogo Kawakita's attack. Every member of G-Force was in some way tasking over the Rodan, working desperately to find some kind of new data on it for their research and to possibly aid the Japanese Government and all branches of its military. By now Michael was typing at amazing speeds on Microsoft Word for his computer, putting in writing a start-off report for the work he was completing and from the information that had been given to him. The lad's fingers were almost starting to callus from his rapid typing, and in the process he made quite a few spelling errors, though nothing spell-check couldn't fix up by the time he was finished.

"Hey I'm done with my stuff, anyone else got anything finished yet, or anything particularly interesting or significant?" Eric asked aloud as he entered the room where Michael and Takao were. Takao spun around in his chair and faced Eric.

"Yeah, from all the stuff I had to make do with I found that the Rodan's hide is as strong as ever. It managed to withstand barrages of missiles and Type 74 tank shells without a single scratch on it. And the dang thing took the assault for nearly 3 minutes straight so it seems. Then add to the fact that it managed to break out of a rock mountain with just a lil help kinda says straight out this Rodan has some great strength" the Japanese man affirmed. Eric nodded.

"Good, how 'bout you kid?" he inquired then as both he and Takao looked at the boy.

"Well, more stuff that shows that this is quite the monster. It's able to fly at speeds of near Mach two point five, has a wing-span of nearly one hundred and fifty to one hundred and sixty meters, and then stands at about sixty-six meters, somewhere near two-hundred and twenty feet tall" Michael answered, not turning to look at them but instead setting up for his report to print out. Upon hearing what the boy said, Eric's expression slightly distorted with uncertainty.

"What? You're joking right?" the man stated. Michael's body froze for a second, and soon the child slowly turned in his chair, eyeing Eric questionably

"Why would I?" he shot back. Eric took a pause as Takao looked up at him seemingly curious.

"Because…the Rodan that attacked in the later fifties was only one hundred and sixty-four feet tall, and his wing span was just about one hundred and twenty meters. Then his top speed was only near mach one point five. Those stats for this new Rodan are completely different from the old one..." young man explicated. As an aura of perplexity and slight disbelief began to fill the room, Takao's eyes began to widen.

"Then…that would mean, this Rodan might be…" he began to say in an almost worried tone, before Amy and Akira suddenly dashed into the doorway.

"Hey guys, come quick, we just got some new photos of the Rodan, completely clear" Amy declared.

"Yeah, and I got some other crazy stuff, you guys aren't gonna believe this…" Akira appended to the proclamation. With that Takao, Michael and Eric began to follow behind the two, running down the hallways as Eric murmured something.

"Why do I have a feeling we will..." Soon the group came to another dormitory, with a large plasma-screen monitor on the one wall, with a large picture of the Rodan flying in the air, revealing a good deal of its body. Michael's eyes widened.

"Holy cow! That thing looks nasty!" the lad exclaimed. Akira gave a smug look as he walked over to it.

"That's nothin' though, the main thing is that it's completely different in appearance from the old Rodan. Look, the color of its body is now a sepia instead of a henna, it has a crown of horns on its head, a longer beak and obviously sharper and bigger talons" the large man spoke as he pointed all around the picture.

"Hey you're right! And I managed to find that its wingspan is much bigger than the old one, and that it's taller too" Michael then added.

"Man, the thing's all around dissimilar from the one in the fifties. What's goin' on?" he inquired. Amy seemed to know something, and looked almost reluctant to assert it.

"Well…here's a possible answer…" she began as she changed the screen to a map of mid-Asia to eastern Europe, with several red arrows pointing all over, starting from Japan. "When the Rodans escaped their underground cavern and flew around the Earth, one of them took a route to the Artic and stayed there for two days it seemed, while the other kept on attacking. Then later, one of them seemed to hide up in Hokkaido, while the other one attacked also. So, while the world focused on the attacking ones only, they missed that one was oddly absent for four days" as Amy went on, the arrows that were pointed to northern Japan and the Artic changed to a yellow hue. "One of these areas is where the Rodan emerged, so it might be possible that another will or has come out from the Artic. But this would only imply that…" Everyone in the froze seemed to tense up, and tears of sweat rolled down some of their faces as they became petrified.

"The Rodans now are the originals' offspring…" Takao finished off in a semi-audible tone. Eric's eyes intensified, and he quickly then bolted out of the room.

"I'm gonna go call the Prime Minister, this is serious stuff, even if it's just a guess he should know all of this. We gotta get back to work, God knows what else we haven't discovered yet!" the young man instructed, and the rest of G-Force went off to their jobs as Eric made his way down the hallway.

_2:34 p.m. _

_Skies above Hokkaido _

The ten F-4EJ Phantom II Jets soared through the clouds at great speeds of Mach 2. They had left the Hokkaido JSDF base only a few minutes ago, and were on course to intercept the Rodan and attempt to take it out with their mighty rockets and machine guns. Clouds hovered everywhere in the sky, making the entire area like one giant blanket of white almost. But the group flew on, flying through the firmament as they began to near the oncoming Rodan. The leader of the squadron picked up his radio microphone, and pressed the speaker button.

"This Captain Kanryu Takani, Sergeant Major Shogo, the monster has appeared on our radar screens and is flying towards us. It is about five thousand meters from us, do we have permission to attack?" he asked. On the other side of the wire, Kawakita stood in the control center by Misato, holding the speaker there in his hands as he watched the screen before him with a video from the one plane's point of view.

"Yes you do captain, you're in charge of the operation now, fire when ready" the Sergeant Major stated.

"Right sir" Kanryu replied, "Alright men, the object is getting closer. Everyone use your machine guns first, lets try and save our missiles for when we need them"

"Captain, the monster is now three thousand five hundred meters from us" another pilot explained on the radio.

"Yeah, and it's coming at us at speeds higher than ours" one added. Captain Kanryu looked shocked.

"What!? Incredible! There's, there's no way! Darn it, men get your guns ready and fire when I give the order!" Takani yelled. Up ahead of the group then, the Rodan was finally spotted, a large brown object speeding at them creating huge winds that tore apart the clouds upon passing by. "Fire!!" Kanryu shouted. In that instant, ten twenty millimeter guns opened fire at the Rodan, sending streams of bullets flying at the giant kaiju. Almost all either missed the beast or instead stopped their advance before they got to it, but a few salvos struck the Rodan's hide, though merely smashing in upon it and creating small puffs of smoke, not leaving a single mark on its skin. Though even with the futile weaponry, the jets continued firing their machine guns, trying desperately to blindside the soaring monster with the endless amounts of bullets. As it neared, more began to hit it, but even then they either bounced off his skin or broke apart upon it, only making it flinch when large barrages of it struck its face, and still those were barely even flinches anyways. With a loud cry of fury, it picked up speed, soaring at the F-4EJ Phantom II Jets at speeds a bit over Mach 2.5. The planes all continued to fire, but the Rodan came on strong, and Captain Kanryu began to feel very worried. "Everyone, evasive maneuvers!" he cried out on the radio. The flying kaiju soared at them, and all of the jets tried to turn away in time to escape. Nearly everyone did, but there were two that didn't quite dodge in time, and in a display that could boggle any mind, the Rodan passed over them, and with the intense speed from its flying the winds and slipstreams tore apart the jets, steel coatings and all before the two exploded.

"Good Lord! Captain, I just read on my one speed detector that the thing was flying at speeds a little over mach two point five!" one of the pilots affirmed on the radio. The group of now eight flew on, and Kanryu gritted his teeth.

"Darnit!" he spat, "alright men, we'll turn soon and make another pass. Jets one through four, open fire again with the machine guns. Jets five, six and seven, you three and I will start firing off those cluster rockets. Everyone ready!?"

"Aye!" the remaining seven pilots responded, and the jets turned around in mid-air, beginning their advance back at the Rodan as it also changed its course, flying towards the planes.

"Fire!!" Takani yelled. Four jets unleashed another 'spray' of bullets upon the Rodan, whatever hitting doing no damage to it once again. The other four shot off rounds of missiles, large ones that sounded like they were exploding even when just being fired. The barrages soared at the Rodan, many breaking apart or exploding in mid-air, many missing, while quite a few still detonated on its hide, some creating large explosions while other making large clouds of smoke. The Rodan squawked angrily, not from pain, but again agitation by the many rockets zipping past it and exploding all around it. The combination of cluster missiles and twenty millimeter machine guns proved fruitless though once more, not stopping its flight at them for a second time. This time it came at them so fast they barely had any time to evade the oncoming, but lucky for the rest of them, the Rodan focused its strength on only two jets, completely destroying them with a powerful swipe from each of its deadly talons. It squawked again, letting the flying steel objects know it was the dominant creature here in the skies.

"Don't go down yet guys, there's still six of us, let's take this God-dang monster out!" Kanryu rallied on in a strong voice. And turning again as the other jets followed.

"How are ya out there Takani?" Sergeant Major Shogo Kawakita suddenly asked over the radio.

"Not the best, but not the worst. We've lost four jets so far, and the machine guns seem to have no effect. So far none of the missiles that hit did any damage, but we'll give it another shot and see if they work now" Captain Kanryu responded.

"Well don't be stupid Kanryu, if it seems to be too much to handle, get yourself and your remaining men outta there and come back to the base" Kawakita explained. The Captain of the jets narrowed his eyes as he moved further with his jet, flying faster now and soaring towards the oncoming Rodan.

"Negative sir, I'll make sure this darn thing goes down, even if I die…" he stated, and then pulled the triggers on his controls, unleashing another bombardment of missiles as the other six jets did also. The same exact thing repeated though, unfortunately. Explosions ripped all around it, many rockets striking its body, but not a single blast in any way damaging the Rodan. "Keep on firing men! Don't stop!!" Kanryu commanded as he pressed on with the assault.

"Right sir!" one of the pilots replied, and the six jets went on with a huge barrage of cluster missiles. As they neared, their accuracy improved, and before long the Rodan was constantly being pelted by the missiles. Large fires erupted into the air all over its body from the endless explosions, and a few bits of skin could actually be seen coming loose or being wrecked a bit.

"I think we're starting to actually do some damage captain!" one of the remaining men exclaimed.

"Good then, continue firing!" Kanryu announced. The Rodan let out a loud cry just then, almost a mix of pain and fury. As it continued being struck though, its eyes narrowed, and even through all the explosions and hits it increased in speed, and flew at the oncoming jet team with greater speed than any of the times before now. Coming at them, it sent its beak clear into one of the jets, shattering it instantly. Pressing on then, it came at the two last planes, closing its maw upon the one. In one second, the jet exploded into nothing, being demolished by the stalwart beak and mouth of the Rodan. As the final one tried to steer away, the Rodan hovered in mid-air, and created a great wind gust with a single flap of its wings. The gale was so strong that it sent the jet flying off, spinning around uncontrollably as the wind carried it away and began to wreck it.

"My God! That thing's incredible!" Captain Takani yelled. Without a second to lose then, the Rodan turned the final three planes, and took off. It soared through the air and clouds, hot on their tail as it sped at speeds unknown to human minds. The planes tried desperately to speed up, but no matter how fast they went, the Rodan incessantly came closer to them. It wasn't long before the Rodan caught up to them, and as only Kanryu's jet managed to fly off, and with one pass over them, its slipstream tore apart the planes and utterly annihilated them. Once the Captain heard the explosions behind him, his heart began to race, and a bead of sweat covered his face as he tried to speed up more.

"Kanryu! Get outta there! You don't stand a chance!" Shogo Kawakita screamed on the radio. It took a moment for the man to register in his head completely what was going on, and what he could do now as death probably approached. Even as his body almost froze in terror, his eyes narrowed, and he braced himself.

"Sorry sir, but I'm making sure that dang creature goes back to hell where it came from…" Captain Takani asserted. Kawakita's eyes bugged out.

"You fool Kanryu!!! Get your sorry butt outta there!" the Sergeant Major shouted. Kanryu then began to turn his jet, until he was on course with the Rodan, and had a little time to fire before they'd come to each other. He eyed it fiercely, and gripped the gun control sticks tightly. He pulled the triggers, and sent a final wave of cluster missiles at the Rodan. Another time over, many missed or exploded before it hit it, and even the several that did no longer had an effect on it, not battering it with enough force without the help from many other salvos. The jet and the Rodan clashed, and with one attack of its talon, the final F-4EJ Phantom II Jet was shattered, and so Captain Kanryu Takani was dead…

At the communications center, everyone seemed grim, and as the room grew silent after watching the screen for the camera on Kanryu's jet fade out, Kawakita seethed. Trembling and gritting his teeth, he threw down the speaker, nearly breaking it into pieces as a roar of rage emitted from his mouth…

Back with the Rodan, the terrible flying kaiju flapped its wings, keeping itself in the air as it endlessly let out cries and squawks of dominance from the destruction of all the jets. The calls echoed throughout the skies of Hokkaido, all the way down to the soil to let everyone know that it was the most powerful thing in the skies.

As so transpired though, another brown object was speeding through the air, making its way very quickly to the other Rodan. Before long it slowed down, and stopped before it. The creature was another Rodan, the same size, but a little different in color, and with a shorter beak and lesser, smaller horns on its head. The other Rodan seemed surprised by the appearance of the other, and seemed even more taken aback when it saw all the wounds on its body. The other Rodan began to squawk and chirp almost, almost speaking to the other Rodan in their own kaiju tongue. After a few moments it stopped, and the other Rodan nodded, and also squawked a bit. With then both of them let out loud cries of vehemence, and both fly off together, oddly heading west, closer to the where the first Rodan came out from, away from the rest of Japan, and out to the Pacific Ocean…

_3:04 p.m._

_Japanese Prime Minister Office in Sapporo_

The Prime Minister in Japan sat at his desk at one of his many office locations, this one in Sapporo. Sitting before a tabled unkempt by documents, video tapes and papers, he held his phone to his ear as he listened to Eric from G-Force. An expression of seriousness, and great concern covered up his face, showing how worried he was on the situation with the Rodans.

"And we've also learned that they are probably the offspring from the original Rodans that attacked in the mid-fifties, or at least it's a good possibility" Eric went on, scrambling through his notes to see if he could find any more news to tell the Prime Minster, "oh yes, it seems that these ones are much faster too. Not only are they superior in size and strength probably to the original Rodans, but they fly at almost double their speed" The Prime Minister's eyes widened a little.

"Are you to say that these things are flying faster than Mach two point five?" he asked. On the other side of the phone, Eric nodded.

"Yes, this is a very dire matter we have on our hands sir. I highly suggest we find a way to discuss this all and try to work together to solve this problem. There's surely a way, we just need to find it" the young man explicated.

"Okay then, how about this. I'll round up all my men, including other politicians and leaders of the military up here in Hokkaido, and we can have a meeting here in my office in Sapporo. Lets try and get this done as soon as possible, so why don't you guys make sure to get here at noon tomorrow, and we can hold the summit sometime at twelve thirty or so" the Prime Minister clarified. As he was speaking, Eric was swiftly writing down the information on everything, making sure he couldn't forget any instructions.

"Gotcha, we'll see you tomorrow then sir" he replied. The Prime Minister nodded.

"Goodbye Eric" the man responded back, and then hung up the phone. He sat silently then, gazing down at his desk before suddenly standing up and shooting a stare at one of the men in his room. "Kenichiro" the Prime Minister spoke. Instantly the other man jumped a bit, obviously startled by the abrupt speaking.

"Yes sir, what is it?" he asked.

"I want a large table set up in here by tonight, fifteen chairs around it with a few pitchers of water for tomorrow. I want a projector and the screen up on the window behind my desk, and find all information we have concerning the Rodans and file them. There's going to be a meeting being held in here tomorrow, and I want it impeccable" the Prime Minister commanded. The worker nodded.

"Right away sir!" Kenichiro answered, and instantly got on a phone and called someone, sending out the orders the Prime Minister had stated. With another sigh the Prime Minister then sat down in his chair, and opened up a cabinet in his desk before taking out a shot glass and a bottle of vodka.

"I need a drink…"


	7. Chapter 6: The Rodans Return to Monster ...

**Chapter 6: The Rodans Return to Monster Island; A Second Melee**

_Wednesday March 24th 4:01 p.m._

_Monster Island_

It was another sunny day on Monster Island. The sky was blue, clouds hung around in random places, and the great blazing sun shone brightly down upon the island. The air was cool, but at the perfect temperature for the great Kaiju that roamed the isle. Right now Mothra was laying out in a large clearing surrounded by mostly forest, but then behind her was a great wall of rock. The young Kaiju, was tired now, and decided to take a rest under the sun by herself for a little peace and quiet. Right now her small eyes were closed, and slowly, Mothra fell asleep…

A couple miles away though, two other Kaiju were quickly making their way to Monster Island, at great speeds as they soared through the air, nearing the isle of monsters more and more by the seconds. With their amazing vision, they had already managed to spot the sleeping Mothra, all alone, and open for any attack…

She slumbered, dreaming of whatever the smaller Kaiju wished. One could never understand at what a giant monster would ever dream of, though it was certainly possible they might've dreamt like normal humans. Unfortunately for her, Mothra was awoken by an odd, 'buzzing' like sound. Slowly, her eyes opened, and she tried to find where the sound was coming from, a huge force struck her body, and sent her flying. With a cry, she smashed upon the ground, and rolled little from a great wind. The twin Rodans landed on the ground, and both let out cocky, arrogant squawks as they taunted the obviously inferior Mothra. With a few quiet shrieks, the larva lifted herself up, and just as she began to get a glimpse of them, they were on her, battering the defenseless kaiju with continuous slashes of their talons. Mothra shrieked from the pain, and the Rodans began to smack her with their wings, adding to the deadly pummeling as they squawked and cried out in fury. Slash after slash, pound after pound struck Mothra, weakening her by the seconds as she began to feel the agony add up to her. Already her head was covered by cuts and marks, though luckily none bled as of yet. The attack continued, until one of the Rodan's talons came close to Mothra's face, and in one instant the larva locked her jaws on the Kaiju's foot, and pressed. The one Rodan's eyes almost widened, and in a mere second or two it was screeching in pain, and flailing all around to desperately to try and escape. The other Rodan simply, and stupidly hovered around in the air, trying to free its partner, and finally after a few seconds realize it could nothing, went for an attack at Mothra, but even that idea failed.

With quite amazing strength, Mothra whipped the one Rodan to the side, still biting it by the talon, and smashed it clear into the other Rodan. As it let go of its bite, the two Rodans squawked loudly, and after crashing into each other collapsed upon the ground. Never letting her guard down, Mothra's mouth quickly opened, and out from it came a stream of white, sticky webbing, that almost instantly rained down on the Rodans. They thrashed all around, squawking and screeching, trying to either escape the webbings or rip the many parts off as it covered them up and stuck to them. Mothra kept on spraying the webbing out, enshrouding the Rodans more and more and more. Eventually the male Rodan, even while still being barraged by the silk, managed to get up into the air, and after stretching its wings out soared at Mothra faster than ever. The larva didn't have a chance, and with one swoop and a flap of its wings, the Rodan picked up Mothra with a monstrous wind gust, and sent her flying straight into the mountain of rock. It was almost a sickening sound when she smashed into the wall of stone, some of it breaking apart by the great impact. Quickly sliding down, Mothra let out a few low, quiet shrieks, slowly losing her consciousness from the huge collusion with the mountain. As she faded off more and more, the Rodans managed to get a good deal of their webbing off, and now stood by each other as they stared at the drifting Mothra. The one squawked with a boastful tone, and almost looked like it grinned as they slowly made their way over to her. But that was not meant to be, as just then another kaiju came running out of the jungles smashing through all clusters of trees as he rushed onto the battlefield…

With a loud roar of fury, Gorosaurus charged at the Rodans, instantaneously making them turn their attention away from Mothra as they froze at the sight of the oncoming Theropod Kaiju. Finally coming to them, Gorosaurus pushed his head out, nailing one in the face with a fierce head butt, and almost instantly knocking it backwards as stars flew around its head. The other screeched loudly as it flapped its wings, picking itself up into the air as it flew off. Gorosaurus bellowed again, following the Rodan with his eyes as he watched it fly around to escape the Dinosaur Kaiju's wrath. He roared again, challenging it to come down and fight, but that would not be the case, as that Rodan kept him distracted, letting the other one finally get up. With a shake of its head, the female Rodan, regained its composure, and spotted Gorosaurus with his back turned to her as he roared at her companion. With another squawk, she got up, and coming at him slapped her beak onto the end region of his tail. Surprised by the sudden pain, Gorosaurus roared, and looked back to see the other Rodan biting onto his tail. Bellowing out again, he began to flail his tail around, trying to pull it out of the Rodan's mouth as he thrashed around in place to help himself. She kept her grip tight though, and Gorosaurus realized this, so a new plan popped into his head. Once he had thrashed around enough, he let out a loud cry of vehemence, and spun around as he hurled the Rodan off his tail and sent it soaring through the air as it screeched out loud from the throw. Landing hard on the ground, she cried out in anguish, and Gorosaurus roared as he 'danced' almost to taunt his opponents. As the Rodan thrashed around on the ground, the other flew at Gorosaurus from the side, catching him completely off-guard as his spiked stomach passed across his head. With a loud holler, Gorosaurus tumbled, crashing on the ground as a cloud of dust flew up from the impact. With a loud squawk, Rodan turned, and after flying for a couple seconds, landed a bit away from the Theropod Kaiju. Moving over to him slowly on just his talons, the Rodan advanced closer to him, preparing for a full-assault with his talons, wings and beak.

Though, as many times this had happened, the plan was foiled, as within a few seconds, Gorosaurus got to his feet, and in an amazing display began to dig into the ground with quite a good deal. His snout, short, stubby claws, and feet going into the ground like mad, clumps of dirt and mud flew out from the fray, and he made his way deeper and deeper into the earth. The waves of dirt blinded the Rodan, and made him squawk loudly in fury as he began to lose sight of the Dinosaur Kaiju, and as a few seconds went by, Gorosaurus was completely gone. Eyes slightly widening, the Rodan looked all around, trying to find where he was, until he noticed the large crater in the ground, where he last saw his adversary. Moving over to it, the other Rodan came to it also, and the two looked in as they squawked, obviously trying to figure out where he was now, or how they could get to him. Off-guard now by his great escape, the ground near them began to crumble and move by the Rodans, and under it Gorosaurus broke through all layers of dirt as he readied his plan of attack. It wasn't long until he put it into action, and with one swift motion burst out of the earth behind him, making them tumbled down by the rush and fall into the crater by them as it opened up even more. With another loud bellow, Gorosaurus lifted himself out of the ground, and roared at the downed Rodans, who rolled around in the dirt and mud of the crater, letting out squawks and screeches by the seconds. The female though, getting her composure back quicker than the male, flapped her wings, sending large winds up at Gorosaurus to try and fend him off. He roared, annoyed by the gales, and took a few steps back to get out of their way. The Rodan then jumped out of the pit, and flew straight at the Theropod Kaiju at speeds of Mach 2.5. Gorosaurus had it spotted though, and with a shocking display of dexterity, hopped to the side and moved out of the way of the oncoming Rodan. What was even more amazing though, was that in almost that same exact second, he leaned back on his tail, and as he balanced himself struck the Rodan clear in the face with one of the most powerful double kicks ever. Barely even to squawk in pain, the Rodan sailed through the air, skidding on the ground after the hard landing.

Roaring with a dominant tone, Gorosaurus bared his teeth then, and again roared at the close-to-unconscious Rodan. It stirred, though not every much, and groaned from the throbbing pain on its entire head. Gorosaurus growled, and began to move at it, before suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw the other Rodan barreling at him, but it was already too late. It slammed into him like truck, knocking him flat instantly, and sending him crashing on the ground. Gorosaurus roared loudly from the pain, and he groaned from the intense pain in his side now from the ram. In a relentless attack, the Rodan began to pummel him with a salvo of pecks and slashes, keeping it up alone until the female Rodan joined him and began to also annihilate Gorosaurus. Bellowing loudly in pain, Gorosaurus tried to fight back or escape, but failed ultimately. Keeping on top of him, the Rodans beat him and beat him, creating several wounds and marks, even a few that began to bleed from their acute talons and tips of their beaks. Performing their most deadly and devastating form of attacking, the Rodans continued pounding Gorosaurus, until a familiar, and quite loud roar echoed throughout all of Monster Island, and the twin flying Kaiju turned their heads to the jungles.

Godzilla roared again, and came charging through the thickets of trees as he glared viciously at the Rodans. Emerging into the clear, he kicked a large rock at them, and it managed to catch one of the Rodan's on the head. Squawking in pain, and it fell backwards, and Godzilla quickly picked up another and hurled it at the twin Kaiju. The rock struck the same Rodan, making it squawk again, as the other hopped away a bit to avoid the stones. It wouldn't do much good though, as Godzilla tore out two huge trees, and rushed at the Rodans with the mammoth shrubs grasped in his monstrous hands. Slamming the one on the male Rodan's head, it screeched in agony, and was then struck across the face with it. Tumbling to the side, it thrashed to escape, only to have another shot of the one tree come down upon him. Getting to its feet, it screeched, and began to move away as the other followed, even if one of them was slapped across the back of the head with the one tree, sending a searing pain rip through the skull. Once they staggered away, Godzilla threw the trees at them, and as he glared at them still, bent down and began to slowly help Gorosaurus up. The Theropod groaned from his pain, but as his friend lifted him up, he began to get his bearings, and managed to stand up on his own now. With a low grunt, Godzilla nodded at him, and Gorosaurus nodded right back, quickly moving off to Mothra and check on her. Godzilla watched him walk off, making sure the Larva Kaiju was also alright, even if it provided the one Rodan with an open attack.

The female flew at him at intense speeds with a loud squawk, ready to ram into him and knock him flat. Though her plan failed, as within a second Godzilla turned to her, and with one swift backhand knocked her to the side as she screeched from the blow. The male Rodan picked himself up then, and soared over to Godzilla as he cried out in anger and sent a flurry of pecks at the King of the Monsters. His beam continually dug into Godzilla's snout, and the atomic lizard roared as he felt the acute tip begin to penetrate his skin a little. With another squawk, Rodan continued the attack, know knocking the sides of Godzilla's head with swipes of his wings. Godzilla roared from the constant smacking upon his temple regions, and began to thrash around as he retaliated with his own barrage of slashes and punches. The two Kaiju became locked in their single combat, both being battered by the other's attacks. Rodan's wings smashing on Godzilla, and his beak stabbing him in the head, and Godzilla pounding him with punches or clawing at him with his fearsome claws. Before long it seemed he was bored at the brawl, and as he locked his hands around the throat of the Rodan, threw the flying Kaiju away with a single hurl. Crying out from the throw, the Rodan smashed on the ground, creating a loud sound from his body crashing on hard dirt.

Godzilla roared at his dazed opponent, and was about to press on with an attack before he spotted the other Rodan slowly getting to her feet behind him. Stopping his movement, Godzilla let out another cry, and swung his tail sideways. The end of it struck the Rodan on the side of the head, making it screech in pain as it tumbled to the side. Godzilla roared once again, and as the Rodan tried to get up a second time, the King of the Monsters brought his tail down, striking it on the head yet again. The Rodan collapsed forward, and lay helpless as Godzilla brought his tail down upon it once, twice, and thrice. It seemed like he would slam it even more, but ever-noticing what was transpiring in the area, the atomic beast saw the Rodan ahead of him also stirring after their duel. Ceasing his tail poundings, Godzilla cried out in fury, and after rearing his head back for a second, shot out a blue-beam of radioactive heat straight at the Rodan. Passing by it, the fire burned across his chest, and hit the ground by it as a large explosion of heat and fire erupted upon it. The male Rodan screeched loudly in agony from the burning pain as it fell backwards, his sternum scorched from the beam itself and its left wing charred from the explosion.

As the winged-Kaiju rolled on the ground crying out in pain, Godzilla eyed it closely, and then with a bellow, began to make his way over towards him. But it would end up proving as a mistake though, as quickly the other Rodan got up, and flew at Godzilla with great speed, aiming at his head. As it came by, its chest ripped across the back of his neck, almost instantly making his fall forward from the powerful hit. His body smashing upon the ground, Godzilla roared, and quite quickly lifted himself up by his arms, and groggily got to his feet. Though as this transpired, the Rodan turned around, and came at him for another pass. This time, she flew down at Godzilla's feet, and caught the King of the Monster's legs with her wing. Again Godzilla tumbled forward, landing hard again, and groaning from the rough impact. By now the Male Rodan had managed to shrug off his pain from Godzilla's atomic heat breath, and without hesitation leapt upon him, enforcing the always-deadly method of pummeling him with pecks, slashes and smacks. The female Rodan joined him after a few seconds, also battering Godzilla with many swipes, stabs and blows from her beak, talons and wings. The King of the Monsters roared, and flailed around as he tried to fight back, but the combined power of the two Rodans proved too much for him, and he was unable to get out of the 'death-trap'.

The slaughter went on, the Rodans never stopping as Godzilla began to grow weaker and weaker and weaker, barely even putting up a fight now as he slowly began to decrease in movement and cover up to try and protect himself from the numerous hits. It actually proved a bit useful, and upon realizing this, got on his knees, and leisurely lifted himself up. The Rodans went on with their attack, only to soon be shocked by a sudden adrenaline rush in Godzilla.

With a loud roar, the atomic lizard erupted, sending both Rodans flying off of him as he bellowed a loud cry of fury and reared back in power. Both of the winged-Kaiju again met with the ground hard, and now squawking in a combination of irritation and pain. Godzilla roared again, and just as he began to advance over to the one Rodan, he collapsed to his knees, breathing hard and seeming to catch his breath or try to relax for a second. He was greatly fatigued and hurt now, the battle was taking a great toll on him, and the pummeling he had just gotten from the Rodans wounded him severely. The one of them noticed this in the King of the Monsters, and being the smart Kaiju that they were, the Male Rodan beat his wings, and in a second was flying at him. With such velocity, he passed over Godzilla, and a monstrous slipstream picked up the great monster, sending him flying and crashing hard on the ground as he roared in frustration and anguish. The Rodan squawked in fury, and the Female was now also up, letting out her own cry. The two then went over to Godzilla, and as he lay barely able to get up, they grasped him by either the tail or spines with their talons, and as they flapped their wings, began to lift themselves into the air, carrying the King of the Monsters with them.

Gorosaurus and Mothra both cried out at the two, following them to try and stop them, but ultimately they had no chance to reach them or even get close to attack them. The Rodans flew through the air, Godzilla still with them, until they got over the waters of the Pacific Ocean. With a squawk each, they left go of the King of the Monsters, and Godzilla plummeted through the air as he neared the watery floor second by second. Soon he landed, with a huge implosion of water, he crashed into the ocean, slowly sinking to the depths below. The two Rodans watched for a second, both hovering in the air, waiting to see if Godzilla would come up. After a few seconds they looked at each other, and with a not each, they took off in the air flying away from Monster Island.

About half a minute passed, and Gorosaurus and the Mothra Larva stood on the grassy ground of Monster Island, looking out into the waters desperately trying to find Godzilla. It seemed like he would not ever be coming back up, until suddenly the waters stirred and ebbed, and within a few more seconds the King of the Monsters escalated into the air, creating another explosion of water as he emerged from the surface of the ocean as he unleashed a loud roar. Gorosaurus and Mothra both seemed very glad to see him back up, and especially relieved. Their faces almost 'lighting up', they stared at him as Godzilla gazed out into the horizon, seemingly as if he were trying to spot something. A few seconds passed, and he let out another loud bellow of fury, and began to move through the waters, heading out after the Rodans as Gorosaurus and Mothra both watched him.

_Wednesday March 25th 12:02 a.m._

_G-Force Base Outside of Kyoto_

Michael and Eric sat in the same dormitory, each to a rolling chair at a computer, typing ceaselessly as they finished up a few reports each that could come in handy for the meeting tomorrow, or just for future records of the G-Force team. Eric was writing out an entry about what type of military weapons were useless against the Rodans, while Michael typed up an explanation of the Rodans' different types of weapons or ways of battle. The young man took a big sip of some coffee, and with a yawn got back to work. He typed out some more of his report as written-

_So far the three types of military force that attempted to stop the Rodans were Type 74 tanks, Ballistic Missile Launchers and F-4EJ Phantom II Jets. While it is nearly confirmed that there are certain vehicles and attack systems that are better than Type 74 Tanks and Ballistic Missile Launchers, it is quite hard to find jets better than the Phantoms. There are maybe one or two more kinds that might be a bit superior, but it is not certain. _

_But even if there are better weapons out there, the assaults the Rodan withstood without much damage points to that not much may hurt it all. Tank shells, rockets, and some of the strongest machine guns have proved to never be able to break the skin, all these have done are anger the creature. The only weapons that have caused physical damage and seemed to apparently this flying Daikaiju are the Cluster Missiles on the Phantom Jets. While it took a couple barrages and an all-out salvo, these missiles finally manage to damage the hide of the Rodan, and amazingly cause to it show off signs of pain. But even then, it was nothing that proved to be able to stop the creature, and nothing very serious to it either. _

Michael also yawned. He woke up very early today, and had worked for several hours on the studies and investigations of the Rodans. It was nothing compared to his work back in America, but nevertheless he handled it fine, and even as tired as he was now, he loved being on G-Force, and got back to his work diligently.

_The Rodans have amazing speed that can actually work as an offensive aspect. By only two events, their incredible velocity in flying have caused slipstreams and winds powerful enough to tear apart jets, and pick up missile launchers and carry them away with ease. Then simple gusts of their wings create gales like that of a hurricane, if not easily to say worse. But going beyond any type of far-ranged weaponry, the Rodans sport bodies that were made for physical brawling. Crowns of sharp horns sit atop their heads, and such simple parts of their bodies, their talons and beam are weapons deadlier than most tanks. Beaks that can break through layers of steel in one thrust, and talons that in one swipe completely destroy military vehicles. Their relentlessness and determination to succeed in battle makes them even more deadly, allowing them to attack more savagely than any other Daikaiju known to man. _

Michael yawned again. He clicked 'save' once or twice on the computer, and then pressed 'print' to print out his work. Turning on the printer, the one button lit up green, and instantly the report he had just finished began to print. Sighing, he took a big slug of his Sierra Mist, and leaned back in his chair.

"Tired huh?" Eric asked with a smirk. Even though he couldn't see it, Michael nodded.

"Heck yeah, haven't worked this hard in my entire life" the boy answered. Eric chuckled as he took the papers that he had printed out.

"Well believe me, it's not usually this hectic, it's only 'cause of those dang Rodans. Once this is all over everything becomes less strenuous. But for now, just chill and keep working like you did today and you'll do fine" the young man explained. And then began to put his papers in a folder. Michael drank more of his soda, and took all of his printed papers and began to place them correctly in a binder to create almost something of a book.

"You like it here in Japan?" Michael asked, and quite suddenly. Eric smiled.

"Yeah, especially since I work with all my friends, and at a job I love. This country's a beautiful place, and I love the culture here" he answered. Michael smirked.

"Heh, me too. I especially like all the Manga and Anime they have here, even back in America I was a huge fan. All that stuff like Kenshin and Inuyasha and Bebop" the boy spoke. Eric turned in his chair and smirked now.

"Bebop huh? Yeah, that one's pretty cool. Spike owns everyone else" the young man commented. Michael now chuckled a little and also turned in his chair as he still put his report together in the binder.

"Nonsense, Ein's the best, no one better than a genetically-enhanced dog that can drive a space-ship" he responded. Eric now laughed, and finished up his coffee.

"I'll take you to this really cool Anime store one day, they got a lot of stuff you'd like, and also WWE things, which I know for _sure _that you love" he said, again smirking. Michael now grinned after he finished his Sierra Mist bottle and also finished with the report-book.

"Better believe it, no one better than Randy Orton or Jericho" the lad replied. Eric laughed again as they began to walk out of the dormitory, and spoke again.

"Yeah, those two and Benoit have always been my favorites. As fake as it is, I'll always love it" Michael grinned.

"Heh, well even if it gets any worse they got Stacy Kiebler to keep it alive" the boy remarked. Eric tried his hardest not to laugh out loud now so he wouldn't wake the others up.

_Thursday, March 25th 12:29 p.m._

_Sapporo Prime Minister Office_

The day had come. The meeting that would perhaps decide the future of Japan from the attacks of the Rodans. After a day of planning and preparing, all were ready to discuss the plans for defense, and how to possibly survive against easily the most deadly team of Daikaiju in history. Tanks failed, rockets failed, jets failed, everything the military threw at the flying giants came to no avail, and it seemed like the JSDF was now useless against the Rodans. What could be done…?

The Prime Minister of Japan sat at the head of the long table, seated down from him were a couple of his officials, Corporal Yugo Haino and Misato Uehara of the Hokkaido Self Defense Force, a few biologists and zoologists from all around Japan, and the famous team G-Force, accompanied by the newest member Michael. The Leader of Japan had a dour look upon his face, obviously created by the tension in Japan, and the worry that boiled in his heart of the two terrible Rodans. Everyone sat silently as he stared at them, eventually speaking though.

"I am glad to see you have all come, I thank you very much" he began as his stern expression dissipated, "You have all come to discuss the subject of the twin Rodans that are here in Japan. So far all military attacks on them have failed, and they caused some significant damage up in the North. For now they are gone, but if and when they return, together they can cause amazing damage…" The Prime Minister then paused, and as a few people gazed at him or looked off worried by the situation, he cleared his throat. "First off, I would like to know what military personal was used on the creatures that had so little effect" The Prime Minister then looked at Corporal Yugo, who nodded and stood up as he held a white piece of paper.

"Well, we only used three types of vehicles. Type seventy-four tanks, Ballistic Missile Launchers and F-four EJ Phantom Jets. The only ones that had any effect on the creature were the jets. From our last visuals and transmitions of the team, the cluster rockets in a group attack seemed to damage to creature a little" Haino explained. The Prime Minister appeared intrigued by hearing that.

"Damage huh? Any visible?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, a few cuts, marks and wounds began to form on the Rodan's skin. Nothing very serious, but we know that the cluster rockets of those jets can do something to it. If we're able to gather a large squadron, they might just be enough to possibly stop them" Yugo replied. Misato stood looked over at the Prime Minister.

"Though all of ours up in Hokkaido were destroyed. So, it'll be hard to find a good deal all over the rest of the country, though I'd say after two or three days we could find enough" the young woman stated. The Prime Minister looked as if he liked the idea.

"That's good but what about before that? I mean the tanks and missile launchers did nothing? What else can we defend ourselves with?" the middle-aged man questioned. Misato then took a black folder and opened it up as she pushed it over to the Prime Minister.

"We have better tanks all over Japan than the Type seventy-fours, we have Type nineties, which are recorded the strongest tanks of any time. Culling up many of those would be easy, and combined with the Ballistic Missile Launchers they could possibly do some damage" she explained. The man looked over the photos and skimmed over the information of the powerful military vehicles, obviously impressed by what he read and saw. He soon closed up the folder though, and nodded.

"Aye, it seems they actually might. Thank you Miss. Uehara, this will certainly come in handy" the Prime Minister said. The young woman simply smiled and nodded. The middle aged man's attention then turned to G-Force, who all sat together further down the table. "I believe it is your turn now to explain some matters with the creature?" he affirmed. Eric nodded back, and stood up then as he leaned upon the table by his hands.

"My friends all, after several hours of investigation and research on the Rodans, we've learned some quite interesting facts about the beast, though, nothing that I'm sure would be pleasing…" the young man began, and then took a sheet of paper from Amy as she handed it over to him. With a clearing of his throat, the member of G-Force went on. "These two new Rodans are believed by us to be the offspring of the original ones that attacked in nineteen-fifty six, but these two are much, much more deadly than the first pair. For one, they're about seventy-to eight feet taller than them, and are able to fly at speeds far faster, that being a bit over mach two. These creatures are obviously superior to the first pair, which brings up an even worse scenario for us" Once he had finished, one of the zoologists raised a hand, and with a sign of notice from Eric, he spoke.

"Yes now, I'd just like to ask you all of G-Force how you came to the conclusion that these are different Rodans, not only with the better physical capabilities, but anything else that differs in these two from the first pair?" he questioned. Eric nodded.

"That is a good question, and yes we do have other material to argue our assertions by. Amy, if you will?" he inquired as he looked over at the young woman. She stood up, and smirked.

"Sure, why not" Amy responded, as Eric sat down then. "Could I have the lights off please?" she asked aloud. Lance Corporal Yugo quickly stood up, and proceeded to walk over to the light switch and darken the room. Amy then went over to the one projector, which sat before the Prime Minister's desk turned on and running. Upon getting there, she placed a clear sheet of paper on the top of the projector, and a great picture of the two Rodans appeared on the blinds of the windows in the office.

"Alright then, these are two pictures of the Rodans ripped from some military photos we were given. By what we have deciphered, we believe one is male, and one is female. But I'll get into that in a few minutes, for now let me show you a few more differences in them from the original Rodans" Amy spoke as she then took a red marker and circled their heads. "First the crown of horns of their heads. The other two had only two, and neither were very noticeable by any reach, but these one now have quite large ones, and are easily noticeable. Then also their beaks are nearly completely straight, and are both much larger and longer than the first two" She then circled their feet, and pointed to them. "Going on, we can also see that their talons are much large, and seemingly far more dangerous, an obvious weapon of theirs that has been used on the occasions of their havoc, something the original Rodan's rarely used" Finally she then made a few arrows to their entire bodies, and began to speak once more. "Morley though, their skin color is much different from the first pair. The originals' had a sort of ecru color, while these new ones have quite dark brown hides, almost like a light coffee color" Another one of the biologists seemed curious after hall of her explanations.

"Okay now, what you have just said is certainly understandable, but what now makes you believe specifically that one if male and one is female?" the scientist inquired. Amy kept up a friendly smile as she had, and spoke again.

"Well I cannot say all of it with just these pictures, but I believe Takao has the full report on that, right Takao?" the young woman asked as she looked down the table at her colleague. The other young man of G-Force nodded and stood up as he prodded up his glasses on his nose the highest they could go and held a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Well, one of the main things that Amy had slightly hinted upon before were their crown of horns. As easily seen, the one's is much bigger, visible, and from what we've counted actually has one or two more horns than the other, not to mention his beak is a little bit longer and wider. Though what is one of the perhaps the most important fact that is harder to spot is that the one with the larger crown and beak is actually bigger in size overall, especially in wing span" Takao explicated, and then sat down. The Prime Minister nodded back then, and seemed to contemplate the situation as Amy also sat down. After a few seconds the leader of Japan leaned back in his chair, and gave off a bit of a sigh.

"Well we certainly have a situation here, but I think after this discussion, and whatever else we may find and search upon, we could possibly take care of the problem. Corporal Yugo and Miss Misato have direct connections to Sergeant Major Shogo Kawakita and the entire Military, which is a great help, including now we know what kind of our forces can wound the beasts. That and now we have G-Force watching over them both, gathering up more information and deciding conclusions to them. I think if we work together, those two Rodans can certainly be stopped…" the middle aged man stated aloud. The very second he finished though, and as an aura of almost relief diffused about the room, the door flung open, and an obviously tense official burst in, trepidation overwhelming his face.

"Sir, we have a huge problem! It's Godzilla, he's trampling through Northern Hokkaido, and is on a path straight towards here!!" the man exclaimed. In an instant, everyone in the room froze, their eyes widening as their mouths fell agape, except for Akira, who somewhat smirked.

"Well, looks like we got another problem to stop…" the big man joked.

_Thursday March 25th, 12:51 p.m._

_Northern Hokkaido Plains/Fields_

Godzilla was on the move smashing his way through a large industrial zone of the area. His roar constantly was emitted form his large maw, echoing across the terrain as it overpowered the crashes and shattering sounds of his feet crushing and smash whatever buildings were unfortunate to be found under one of his monstrous feet. Workers were dashing away in any direction to escape, a few stopping to look back and watch Godzilla make his way through the factories, while others simply screamed and ran off in terror of the lumbering giant.

The King of the Monsters continued his trek, his foot coming down a lone building as it squashed it to nothing by debris. Taking another stride, his toes wrecked another small building as the entire foot came through then, destroying it like it were match-wood.

Godzilla moved on, still leaving a trail of wreckage in his path from his mere walking. Employees of whatever industrial company were still on the run, the many of them desperately trying to get out of the area and escape from the destruction the King of the Monsters as he strode through the area. He kept on the move, coming to a few oil reserves as he crashed through more small buildings and stepped upon a cluster of fuel pipes.

In an instant they were broken apart, and a quite large explosion erupted up into the air, as fire spread everywhere from the detonation. Godzilla roared in surprise by the abruptness of it, and actually staggered for a second as he spun around. His tail came with him, flying through the air and soon crashing into a group of four large and tall smoke stacks. Godzilla's club-like whip part of his body easily tore through the quartet of them, causing another explosion just from them and sending gargantuan clouds of smoke hovering up into the air as they broke apart and fell to the ground. The wreckage fell upon more oil holders, destroying them just as Godzilla did and sending an explosion that ripped forward to the side of Godzilla and all the way up in front of him a bit away. He roared once again, agitated by the detonations, and as he took in a breath, bent forward then to spew out a blue beam of radioactive fire that struck the few buildings in front of him that he mistook for enemies with the explosions. His beam struck them all, burning them away as another explosion of heat and smoke erupted into the air. Fires blazing and smoke billowing all around him, the King of the Monsters went back on the move, walking out further on the industrial zone terrain to get on with his trek.

Trampling through the area, his feet continued to crush more buildings, incessantly sending clouds of smoke and dust into the air as he took stride after stride. An explosion or two ripped around him when he'd step on a fuel or energy containing structure, but as of now he seemed to ignore the blasts and keep on moving without being distracted by the several detonations. Eventually he came to the regions of the zone that had much large buildings, ones that Godzilla could not simply step though, which meant only one thing for the King of the Monsters…

Coming to a large building a bit more than half of his height, Godzilla roared, and sent one swipe of his claw into his. His hand tore through it with ease, and he commenced to throw another slash to break even more of it apart. Workers ran off in all directions, crying out ululations of fright as some where crushed beneath the falling wreckage as Godzilla now slammed his side through it, actually tearing in two are the double 'parts' of the edifice now fell down the side and sent up a huge cloud of dust each. With another loud bellow, Godzilla proceeded to move forward, stepping by a quite tall tower nearly as tall as him. But as he passed by, he threw one backward swipe at it, a blow that broke it with ease, and caused it to topple down before it smashed into pieces and destroyed even more from its hard landing.

On the other side of the industrial zone, some possibly two miles away, an entire company of Type 74 tanks had lined up in several rows and sat stationary on the ground as the last few aimed their cannons out into the distance at Godzilla. On their radio signals was Sergeant Major Shogo Kawakita, who in reality was in the control center of the Hokkaido SDF base, holding the microphone to his lips as he blasted out orders.

"Alright! Listen carefully Lieutenant!" he explained, make sure you guys never stop the attack. If you slow down in the fire, it might be the biggest mistake to make. Try and lure him to you guys so that he goes by the electrical towers. Hopefully the electric currents will drive him off. But if comes to it that Godzilla gets too close to you, pull back and get the heck outta there!".

"Roger Sergeant Major, he's just about in our line of sight, about a mile and a quarter away in the deeper regions of the industrial zones, we'll be opening fire in a few short seconds and draw him out" Lieutenant Tomoyuki Takashima replied on the radio. He was a younger man, maybe somewhere in his early thirties with an unusual brown hair for a Japanese man, but looked more handsome than many.

"Alright then, good luck Takashima!" Shogo said, and then put down his speaker as Tomoyuki did likewise. Standing out into the air from the latch-opening on the top of his tank, he held his binoculars to his eyes and looked out as he Godzilla rampage through the factories. He picked up the radio again, and switched the frequency.

"Okay men, ready your aims! Let's draw the overgrown lizard out! Fire at will!" he shouted. One second later, close to thirty Type 74 tanks shot out a large shell each, and the entire line flew at Godzilla nearly a mile away.

Barely any hit him, but the few that did exploded upon his tough hide, and he roared as he looked out in the distance, noticing the tanks and becoming disturbed quite quickly as more shells flew by him, exploded in the air or on the ground around him and struck his body. With another roar he began to move out, heading towards the many tanks and beginning a path out of the industrial zone.

Back at the Prime Minister's office, everyone in the room for the meeting watched on a large screen as Godzilla made his way through factory after factory, tank shells flying all around him while others managed to hit him all about his huge body. The thirty Type-74 tanks continued their fire ceaselessly, bombshell after bombshell flying out from the barrels and soaring out to the King of the Monsters. The entire group gazed at the screen, some amazed by Godzilla's amazing fortitude, but others like G-Force sat with impassive or regular serious looks on their faces, except for Michael who looked like he was in awe to see Godzilla, even on just monitor.

As they all watched on, the door opened once again, and for a second time another official came in, this one appearing just as nervous as the last.

"Sir, we've discovered more bad news. A few of our satellites have spotted two large objects flying up in the sky some five or six thousand feet in the air, heading towards here" the man proclaimed. The Prime Minister's eyes widened even more as he turned to the man, and everyone else now looked even more shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me…" the leader of Japan whispered to himself. The members of G-Force all shot alarmed glances at one another, except for Michael, who sat as he tried desperately to remember something…

The King of the Monsters promptly made his way across the dirt land of the area as the tanks kept up their fire. He was now out of the industrial zone, and was walking over the dirt and grass hills and plains of Hokkaido roaring in fury at the large group of Type 74 tanks. Every second there were probably five or six firing, and then the next second more, and then the next even more. Explosions ripped all around Godzilla, sending gouts and sprays of dirt and rock into the air or creating great clouds of smoke in the sky about him. Many were striking him though now as he neared them even more by the seconds, shell after shell that struck him helping to add another cloud of smoke from the crashing into of the tank ammo. Godzilla showed no sign of pain whatsoever to the several shells hitting him, but it was obvious he was very annoyed.

He kept on coming at them, now coming very close to the power lines, strung by cables that contained nine-hundred volts of electricity, hopefully something that would stop Godzilla in his tracks.

"Keep firing guys! But back it up now, we gotta make him come into the cables!" the Lieutenant commanded on the radio. All the tanks instantly shifted into reverse, driving backwards as a few still fired off at Godzilla to try and entice the huge beast to come at them. Still irritated by their constant fire, the King of Monsters followed, right into the power cables…

All around him zaps and flashes of electricity could be seen as he crashed into the cluster of power lines. Lightning danced about him and onto his skin as he touched the wires laden with pure electricity. Godzilla roared, and as huge blankets of smoke formed all around him, mixed in by the many explosions of lightning and electricity. He crashed through them though with only a few roars, knocking down on power line with a slash of his claw, sending it falling over to smash into pieces on the ground. A great explosion was created due to the hard fall of it, but Godzilla simply ignored it, and using his amazing strength, slammed into the opposite power line, and tore it apart with his fearsome claws. More explosions erupted by him as he demolished the electrical tower, and before long it was sent toppling over just like the last one.

Takashima's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets as he beheld Godzilla smash his way through near one-million volt electrical cables like it were knitting string, and continue his move to the tanks as he roared vehemently.

"Good Lord…that lizard's not real…" he muttered to himself. Godzilla roared again as he reared backwards, and his spines began to glow with a pale blue light. He then pressed forward, and another blue beam of fire shot out from his mouth at the many tanks. It struck one or two head on, beginning to incinerate them upon impact. The more of it though hit the ground and sent a huge explosion of heat and fire ripping through the lines, charring and burning several other tanks while others were sent flying away by the blast. Godzilla aimed the beam all around, sending more flying or scorching them with the heat of his ray and the after fires by the explosions. While only three or four had been completely destroyed, Godzilla had made his presence felt by taking out half the tank brigade with one blast of his atomic ray…

Back at the Prime Minister's office again, everyone watched on, amazed by Godzilla's power, strength, endurance and incredible beam weapon. They were now speaking with Shogo Kawakita through their own radio system, or the Prime Minister was.

"Man, Godzilla's danged pissed off now" Akira said as he and the rest of G-Force watched the screen.

"Yeah, those tanks are all done for. They'd be smart to get outta there now, but if they don't then there's no defense whatsoever" Takao added. The Prime Minister looked back at the man.

"Yes well it seems that's what they're doing, the Sergeant Major just gave the order for the team to stay put and fight off Godzilla" the leader of Japan stated. Amy gave a long sigh.

"Man this is real bummer, first the Rodans, now Goji pulling this. I can't believe he'd attack Japan…why?" she asked, almost disconsolate by seeing Godzilla attack the area, and now destroy the tank line and most surely kill other soldiers. It became a very grim moment in the room then, and as everyone else watched the screen or listened into the conversation between the Prime Minister and Kawakita, Michael sat with his head looking down, and now finally realizing something.

"Mr. Prime Minister! You've gotta tell the tanks to move outta the way!" the lad exclaimed as he almost jumped up from his chair. All the people in the turned to the boy, appearing quite nonplussed by what he just said, especially the other G-Force members.

"What? What on Earth are you talking about?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the same…" Eric appended. Michael then took a deep breath, and exhaled to relax himself before he spoke.

"Okay, I know this sounds crazy, but you must believe me. Today I watched over where the Rodans were, and at one point, very briefly, I caught that they were somewhere in the Pacific, right in the region of the island Godzilla lives on…" the boy explained. Even after that, no one seemed to understand him.

"Yeah…and what does that have to do with anything?" one of the zoologists questioned. Michael then at that point looked dourer than ever.

"That there's a very good chance Godzilla is coming after the Rodans. After all we just learned they're heading this way, and he's coming in the same direction. It's very logical that he's coming this way to fight them if they were by his island, I highly doubt that he'd suddenly attack Japan after over a thirty or forty year time period where he lived on his island peacefully" the lad explicated, pouring out his entire emotions to try and persuade the others, who a few now seemed to believe him, especially most of the G-Force members. "Please, you gotta trust me, even if those tanks stay, they'll be destroyed. I feel from the bottom of my heart that Godzilla is here for good reason, and not to attack us, but to protect us or fight off the Rodans for his own reasons. I know I sound crazy, but please trust me. If I'm wrong, I promise to leave G-Force and go back to America…" Almost instantly, Akira's face lit up.

"Do it do it listen to him!" he yelled. Amy's eyes flared as she actually smacked him across the face.

"Shut up ya big jerk!" the young woman shouted. The Prime Minister seemed to think over the idea, and looked over at Eric.

"Should I tell them to move away and let Godzilla though?" he asked. The young man nodded after a mere second.

"Yes, I think Michael's right" Eric answered. The Prime Minister nodded.

"Alright then, the lives of millions now depend on you lad, I hope you're right…" he said, and then pressed the button to the microphone and spoke.

On the other side Sergeant Shogo Kawakita's eyes bulged upon hearing the plan.

"Are you serious Prime Minister!? That's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"I know Kawakita, but we must try it, it seems logical, and we really have no other choice" the leader of Japan replied, "give the order…now" Shogo nodded.

"Alright…"

Back at the battlefield, Godzilla roared even more as he thundered forward, getting closer and closer to the remaining tanks. Tomoyuki was on the radio with the Sergeant Major, listening to the plan and also acting rather surprised.

"What!? Sergeant Major that plan's ridiculous! You can't imagine us to do something like that!" the young man protested.

"It may be Lieutenant, but it's an order from the Prime Minister, so do it!" Kawakita replied. Takashima sighed once Shogo hung up, and then changed the frequency and turned on his microphone again and gave the order. While a few men also objected to it, the majority got to it right away, and soon every tank was changing direction and backing up or driving to the side until soon there was an entire clear path for Godzilla. Once they all stopped, the men peered out of their roof-latches, watching Godzilla who slowly looked at all the tanks, almost seemingly bemused by their sudden actions. Around all of Japan, on the news, on the radio, and on screens and monitors or TVs of homes or offices, the Japanese waited to see what Godzilla would do. Would he continue to destroy the tanks? Or would he actually move on without any more violence…?

To the shock of nearly all of Japan, Godzilla let out another loud bellow, and began to strode ahead quickly as he passed by the tanks, moving along at a good pace as he made his way across the plains of northern Hokkaido, and moving on further to Sapporo.

The entire office of the Prime Minister erupted with cheers, hoots and hollers as Godzilla moved on, everyone overjoyed at the King of the Monster's choice to stop the fighting and make his way without any more trouble. Michael was surrounded by everyone, being congratulated and given several pats on the backs, high-fives or handshakes for his amazing plan, which was a complete success.

"Nice job kid, you've got one heck of a mind there, you probably just saved nearly fifty or maybe millions of lives just now by that idea" Corporal Yugo stated as he placed his hand on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you really out-did all of us kiddo" Misato added with a smile as she rubbed his head. The boy smiled back up at them.

"Thanks guys, but thanks even more for believing in me" Michael replied. Eric chuckled.

"Ah no problem, after all you're a member of G-Force, and heck you probably know and understand more about Godzilla than any of us!" the young man responded. Amy smirked as she placed her arm upon Michael's head and leaned at him.

"Besides we're all a team now, and we gotta trust ya no matter what" she appended. Takao smiled.

"Yeah, and hey ya gave one heck of a convincing speech, I thought you were gonna cry at one point!" he joked. Michael and everyone else laughed, and the Prime Minister walked up the boy with a smile on his face.

"Great job Michael, I and the rest of Japan owe you great thanks. You did a fine job today lad" the leader of Japan stated as he put out a hand in an offer of a handshake. Michael smiled and nodded as he shook the man's hand.

"Thank you sir" the boy replied. The Prime Minister still smiled as he pat his back and then walked off to go back to his desk and talk more with Kawakita. Takao smirked then.

"Hey Akira, looks like Michael's gonna be stayin' with us for awhile" the young man commented. The big man stood alone, his back turned as he gave an aggravated look.

"Yeah wha-hoo…" he murmured. Everyone instantly burst out into laughter, including Michael himself.


End file.
